


Танка для элитного сенсея

by Honocho



Category: Naruto
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, obscene lexis
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 08:00:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5283002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honocho/pseuds/Honocho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Одинокого Эбису затащили на празднование Дня Св. Валентина, где он вдруг обнаруживает, что у него есть тайный воздыхатель. Любопытство побеждает осторожность.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Танка для элитного сенсея

\- И кто только придумал у нас отмечать католический праздник? - бурчал себе под нос Эбису, старательно вырезая ножницами красные сердечки из плотной бумаги.  
\- Да ладно тебе! Подумаешь, католический, мусульманский или буддистский - какая разница, если это еще один лишний повод сделать что-то приятное тому, кого ты любишь, - сияя ясной улыбкой, произнес Ирука, ловко орудуя ножницами.  
\- Угу, - вздохнул Эбису, откладывая готовое сердечко в кучу уже нарезанных заготовок. Ирука счастливый, весь сияет - у него теперь есть, кому говорить: «Я тебя люблю!», кому писать каллиграфическим почерком на красной валентинке нежные признания в любви, кому подарить шоколад или цветок. Теперь у Ируки есть тот, кто прикрепит подаренный Ирукой красный бантик на воротник, словно обозначая свою принадлежность дарящему.  
Эбису уже давно не совершает подобных глупостей. Никому не преподносит шоколадных конфет и цветов, не дарит красный бантик и не подписывает валентинок даже анонимно. Не станет же элитный сенсей заниматься подобной ерундой в его-то годы! Перед учениками стыдно, честное слово! Ребячество какое-то! И весь ужас в том, что в предвкушении праздника взрослые мужчины и женщины в Конохе словно с ума посходили, готовят бантики, вырезают валентинки, а торговцы шоколадом и цветочники вырабатывают свой план на полгода вперед. И это шиноби, люди, не знающие страха, не ведающие жалости, способные убить любым подручным средством, не говоря об оружии!  
Вон Изумо и Котецу сидят, перебрасываясь нежными взглядами и над чем-то тихонько похихикивая, ловко и споро вырезают красные сердечки. Ну, с ними-то все понятно, два влюбленных дурачка, весельчаки и сумасбродные массовики-затейники.  
Ну, Ирука - ладно, тоже можно понять. Он человек очень светлый, теплый, он весь мир любить готов, ходячий позитив и солнечный лучик среди всей этой шинобской толпы ебанатов. Поэтому и любит так же - светло, доверчиво, ярко, солнечно и нараспашку.  
И то, что последнее время Легендарный Копирующий, словно подушкой огретый, блаженно щурясь, расслабленный и счастливый, вечно отирается в Штабе возле Ируки, и сейчас сидит рядом со своим любимым и ловко режет сердечки, едва не высунув от напряжения кончик языка под своей постоянно натянутой до глаз горловиной форменной водолазки, тоже понять можно.  
Но Анко? Но Куренай? Сидят, на столе у Котецу, закинув ногу на ногу, хохочут, ножницы быстро сверкают, только красные обрезки на пол летят. Анко опять какие-то пошлые анекдоты травит, Куренай закатывается.  
Но Асума?! Здоровенный медведь, бородатый Асума, провоняв дымом всю комнату, не вынимая прилипшей к нижней губе сигареты в углу рта, чуть щурясь от дыма, решительными движениями кромсает бумагу и тоже угорает над анекдотами Анко.  
Но Гай?!?! Сидит, старательно вырезает, оглядывается на Котецу и Изумо, опережающих всех в количестве изготовленных валентинок, душераздирающе вещает о силе Юности и тщетно подбивает Хатаке на соревнование, кто больше и быстрее вырежет валентинок.  
\- Нет уж, Гай-сенсей! - со смехом возражает Ирука, глядя на несколько кривоватые, в не очень аккуратных заусенцах от ножниц сердечки, выходящие из-под рук Прекрасного Зеленого Зверя Конохи, - Если вы начнете торопиться, они у вас, вы уж меня простите великодушно, еще страшнее получатся! А ведь кто-то потом на них будет признание в любви писать!  
\- Да, да, конечно! - сокрушенно кивает Гай со вздохом, - Я буду стараться аккуратнее. Мои руки привыкли к бою, и пальцы огрубели, они такие неуклюжие! А в вас еще бьет ключом сила Юности! У вас так чудесно получается!  
В глазах Прекрасного Зеленого Зверя уже заплескались слезы, готовые вот-вот вырваться наружу.  
\- Ну что вы, Гай-сенсей! Вы прекрасно справляетесь! - утешил его Ирука, привыкший утешать ребятишек в школе, только что по головке не погладил, - Вы только не торопитесь, и тогда получится еще лучше!  
\- О, Какаши! Мой вечный соперник! Я придумал! Давай назначим спор, кто сможет вырезать сердечко медленнее? - тут же сверкнул улыбкой Гай. Какаши вздохнул, меланхолично глянув на него одним глазом, и пробормотал так, что его услышали только рядом сидящие Ирука и Эбису:  
\- Прекрасный Зеленый Геморрой Конохи!  
Умино и Эбису прыснули, и Ирука тут же выговорил Гаю:  
\- Нет уж, Гай-сенсей, давайте в таком ответственном деле обойдемся без споров. А то мы не успеем все вовремя закончить.  
Эбису положил в кучку очередное готовое сердечко и снова с досадой подумал, что Пятая еще и додумалась выделить из казны денег снять тот самый кабак, где обычно коротали свой досуг джонины, и устроить праздненство с размахом, с танцами, конкурсами и играми на грани фола, в которые иногда играют шиноби, будучи уже достаточно навеселе, чтобы не помнить на утро все то, что они вытворяли накануне, и не стыдиться этого.  
Эбису уже твердо решил, что на этот шабаш не пойдет. Туда все придут или уже парами, или с намерением кого-то подцепить. У Эбису пары не было, а случайными, «необременительными» связями он брезговал и считал их ниже своего достоинства. Гордый элитный сенсей никогда бы не позволил себе так низко пасть. Лучше уж быть совсем одному, зато упрекнуть себя не в чем.  
\- А ты уже придумал, кому подаришь красный бантик, Эбису-сенсей? - спросила вдруг элитного учителя громогласная Анко. Эбису едва не подпрыгнул от неожиданности, скулы его порозовели, потому что он терпеть не мог шуточек по поводу его монашеского образа жизни, но он твердо ответил:  
\- Нет, Анко-чан, у меня не настолько широкое сердце, как у тебя.  
\- Ну, тогда подари мне! А то вдруг мне никто ни одного бантика не подарит, я же не переживу! - приложив два вырезанных сердечка к ушкам, словно серьги, отчего стала похожа на ехидную мартышку, Анко продолжила третировать элитного сенсея.  
\- А я не собираюсь идти на праздник, так что придется тебе, Анко-чан, или попросить кого-нибудь еще, или без бантика как-нибудь пережить, - парировал Эбису.  
\- А что так? Чем тебе праздник не угодил? - вцепилась в элитного, как клещ, Митараши, чувствуя, что сенсей начинает злиться. Как же она любила вот это чувство - всеми фибрами души ощущать, как от противника исходят волны внутренней дрожи, как он постепенно выходит из себя, доведенный до бешенства! А над элитным проводить такие эксперименты одно удовольствие - гордый, вспыльчивый, обидчивый, да в добавок с кучей комплексов - просто находка для издевательств. Куда ни ткни, где ни ковырни, все на комплекс попадешь, и тонкие изящные брови тут же сходятся у переносицы, образуя суровую складку, черные глаза поверх очков метают молнии, а после и жест этот еще - ткнуть в переносицу пальцем, задвигая обратно спущенные для свирепого «учительского» взгляда очки. Но Анко же ведь не со злости, она ведь любя! Он такой кЫса! Смущается, краснеет, бесится, а ничего сделать не может! Чудо просто!  
\- Между прочим, да будет вам известно, праздник этот берет истоки из Древнего Рима, когда из-за эпидемий и мертворождений Рим едва не вымер. Оракул заявил, что во всем виноваты женщины, в чем я с ним готов согласиться, и для повышения рождаемости необходимо провести ритуал телесного наказания виновниц с помощью жертвенной кожи, то бишь обычной порки, - учительским тоном проговорил элитный сенсей.  
\- Поооорки? - протянула Анко, - Слушай, а римляне, я смотрю, умели развлекаться!  
\- Извращенка! - фыркнул Асума и обратился к Эбису, - Ну-ка, что там дальше насчет порки женщин?  
Куренай тут же дала Асуме подзатыльник, на что Асума пробурчал:  
\- Древний Рим по тебе плачет, женщина! - за что поймал еще один подзатыльник и заткнулся, самодовольно ухмыляясь и глядя на Эбису в ожидании продолжения.  
\- Так вот, - продолжил Эбису, словно лекцию читал на уроке, неторопливо продолжая вырезать сердечки, - Каждый год, 15 февраля в священном месте, где по легенде волчица выкормила Ромула и Рема, проводились праздники-Луперкалии, потому что по латыни Люпа означает «волчица». Во время Луперкалий приносили в жертву животных, в основном козлов, из их шкур изготавливались бичи, и молодые люди, напировавшись до стеклянных глаз, брали эти бичи и выходили в город пороть женщин.  
\- А женщины мужчин не пороли? - с надеждой спросила Анко.  
\- Нет, - язвительно ответил Эбису.  
\- Черт, и в Древнем Риме была дискриминация по половому признаку! Вы всегда были проклятыми сексистами, мужики! - буркнула Анко под общий хохот.  
\- Мне продолжать? - красиво вздернул бровь Эбису, оглядев поверх очков аудиторию. Увидев желание слушателей узнать историю праздника до конца, он продолжил повествование:  
\- Основная часть Луперкалий заключалась в том, что голые мужчины бегали по городу с бичами и били всех попавшихся на пути женщин; впрочем, женщины сами подставлялись под бичи, считая, что обряд принесет им плодовитость и легкие роды. В этих ритуалах участвовали и мужчины из знатных семейств. Записи говорят, что даже Марк Антоний с удовольствием бегал голышом и порол римлянок. А потом женщины тоже раздевались догола. Так что все как всегда заканчивалось обычной банальной оргией.  
\- Я же говорю, умели ребята оттянуться! - громко воскликнула Анко, победоносно треснув кулаком по столу.  
\- Представляю себе представителей наших знатных семейств, если бы в Конохе проводили Луперкалии! - задумчиво произнес Хатаке.  
\- Ага. Например, несущийся по центральной улице Конохи голый и с бичом Хьюга Хиаши и лупящий проходящих мимо женщин… - с воодушевлением нарисовал картину Котецу. По комнате прошел смешок.  
\- Ты еще Нару Шикаку и Акимичи-старшего пририсуй, и заодно Яманаку Иноичи, тогда будет ИноШикоЧо в полном сборе в тандеме с Хьюгой, - добавил Изумо, - В роли козлоногих Сатиров!  
Смешок усилился.  
\- Не поминай имена великих всуе! - беззлобно бросил Асума скатанные в шарик обрезки красной бумаги в не в меру развеселившихся Изумо и Котецу.  
\- А причем тут святой Валентин? - вдруг удивленно спросил Гай, - Или я что-то упустил?  
\- Нет, Гай-сенсей, вы ничего не упустили, - ехидно улыбнулся Эбису, - Святой Валентин тут действительно вообще ни при чем. В пятом веке эти безобразия пытались запретить, и Папа Римский назначил на эту дату другой церковный праздник, покровителем которого был назван Святой Валентин, который ни к любви, ни к влюбленным отношения вообще никакого не имел.  
\- А в чем прикол-то? - продолжал недоумевать Гай.  
\- А в том, что много позже, уже в Средневековой Европе, умершему еще в пятом веке Валентину стали приписывать выдуманные легенды о том, что он покровительствовал влюбленным. В то время, когда жил Валентин, царствовал император Клавдий, который считал, что мужчина, не обремененный семьей и любовью, лучше сражается, не боясь терять и умирать, поэтому запретил жениться и выходить замуж, а Валентин, по легендам, якобы тайно венчал влюбленных, - продолжал Эбису.  
\- Ну, в какой-то степени Клавдий был прав, - задумчиво и тихо произнес Хатаке, за что получил полный яростной боли взгляд от Ируки. Асума и Куренай переглянулись. Котецу и Изумо перестали чикать ножницами и уставились друг на друга.  
Эбису уже пожалел, что поднял эту тему. Вот взял и испортил всем настроение. Уметь так надо! Главное, попасть в самое больное место, а для шиноби больное место - осознание того, что можешь в любой момент умереть и оставить любимых страдать, или сам потеряешь своих близких. Как всегда в своем репертуаре, буквоед, сухарь и зануда! Ну хочется людям праздника - что же в этом плохого?  
Действительно, что дурного в том, что они придумали для себя лишний повод порадовать себя и своих любимых, лишний раз признаться в любви? Ведь это так здорово, когда кто-то говорит тебе, что любит тебя, что ты нужен, необходим как воздух… Да, восхитительнее этого, наверное, ничего нет. Ага. А потом однажды ты застаешь того, кто клялся в любви, с другим. Ладно, это можно пережить. И обиду, и предательство, и потерю. Только гнусные мысли очень долго потом тревожат больную голову - а правдой ли было, когда он говорил, что любит? Или это были просто слова? Любил ли хоть сколько-нибудь тот, кого любил ты, кому ты верил и безгранично доверял себя и свое сердце? Или тебя просто использовали, легко обвели вокруг пальца, как старшеклассницу, и все, во что ты верил, было всего лишь игрой, целью которой было банально уложить в постель гордого, своенравного сенсея-недотрогу?  
Эбису нахмурился. Чем виноваты эти люди, которые сейчас вместе с ним в этой комнате готовятся к празднику? Чем виноваты те, кому в любви повезло больше, чем Эбису? А он, скотина, своей снобистской гордыней и выработавшимся, как иммунитет, неверием и недоверием ко всем, взял и изгадил людям настроение.  
\- Ну, на самом деле, если верить этим самым легендам, то Валентин имеет как раз самое прямое отношение к празднику, - попытался исправить положение Эбису, - Клавдий, узнав о том, что Валентин помогает влюбленным и берет на себя смелость нарушать его запрет на браки, бросил его в тюрьму. В ожидании приговора Валентин неожиданно сумел обрести короткое счастье - он полюбил дочь надзирателя тюрьмы. Перед смертью он сумел написать ей признание в любви и подписал его - «Твой Валентин», которую его возлюбленная получила уже после его смерти. Вот отсюда и пошли традиции признаваться в любви на валентинках. А казнили Валентина 14 февраля. Правда, и Луперкалии с оргиями в свое время с 15 на 14 февраля перенесли…  
\- Ох, и зануда же ты, Эбису-сенсей! - вздохнула Анко, кокетливо поправив волосы, после такого грустного финала потеряв желание продолжить кусать элитного учителя.  
\- Ну что ж поделаешь, какой есть! - ехидно развел руки в стороны Эбису. Потом подумал и решил добавить еще кое-что, чтобы уж совсем вернуть обратно хорошее настроение своих друзей.  
\- Между прочим, в средние века в этот день была очень интересная традиция - в большую чашу дамы бросали записочки со своими именами, а кавалеры вытаскивали их, и на весь год становились официальными Валентинами той дамы, чье имя они вытащили.  
\- О, а это уже интереснее! - оживилась Анко.  
\- А такие записки могли класть только свободные дамы? - с интересом спросил вдруг Изумо.  
\- Естественно! А вдруг твое имя не мне попадется, а кому-то другому? - возмущенно вспыхнул Котецу. Все засмеялись.  
\- Бака! - треснул его по голове Изумо, - Ты-то здесь причем? Я теоретически спрашиваю!  
\- Знаю я твои теории! - пробурчал Котецу, - А потом все на практике проверяешь!  
\- На самом деле, отношения Валентина и его дамы были исключительно рыцарскими, и Валентину позволялось только восторгаться своей дамой, прославлять ее имя и выступать за нее на рыцарских турнирах. Никаких иных привилегий и доступа к телу это не давало, - хмыкнул Эбису, - Так что всё было невинно и трепетно, даже если несвободной даме доставался посторонний, так сказать, Валентин.  
\- Послушайте, а давайте… - начала было Анко.  
\- Точно! Давайте тоже сделаем такую чашу! - поддержала ее Куренай. Асума поднял на нее глаза и с удивлением покачал головой.  
\- Ну, пусть это будет Валентин не на год, а на одну только ночь, в этот праздник! - добавила Куренай.  
\- Нормально, блин! - чуть не подавившись папироской, почесал затылок Асума, очумело вытаращив глаза на подругу.  
\- Ну не в том же смысле! - ткнула его локтем в бок Куренай, - В смысле, что весь этот вечер Валентин должен ухаживать и оказывать всяческие знаки внимания своей Валентине.  
\- Точно! Прославлять ее и всячески восхвалять ее красоту, ум и прочие ее достоинства! - с энтузиазмом поддержал Куренай Ирука.  
\- Прекрасная идея! Она просто излучает, нет, просто пышет силой Любви и силой Юности! Предлагаю Валентинам даже устроить рыцарский турнир в честь своих Валентин! - вскричал Гай в позе крутого парня.  
\- С вами сражаться себе дороже, Гай-сенсей, - вздохнул Котецу.  
\- Мы не будем биться! Зачем? Не в праздник же! Можно придумать много разных веселых соревнований! Такой простор для фантазии! - энергично возразил Гай, размахивая руками.  
\- Да уж, - Хатаке под маской скептически скривился, как от зубной боли. Уж ему ли не знать, что фантазия Гая в плане соревнований ничем себя, как правило, не ограничивает и границ не знает.  
В этот момент в комнату вальяжно вплыл Ширануи Генма, вразвалочку, покусывая сенбон, руки в карманах штанов. Позади него маячила рыжая вихрастая голова Намиаши Райдо. Легко и резко уйдя вниз и в сторону от описывающей параболу руки Гая, едва избежав хоть и случайной, но убойной по силе оплеухи по уху, Генма царственно ступил в центр комнаты и окинул скучающим взором присутствующих, как дайме своих рабов. Узрев везде громоздящиеся кучки вырезанных красных сердечек, Генма подобрался, оживился, взгляд из скучающего превратился в настороженный, как у хищника, почуявшего след своей будущей добычи.  
\- Всем здорово! - поприветствовал он глубоким мягким баритоном, от которого сердца женщин начинали трепетать, а сердца некоторых мужчин громко бухать в грудной клетке, - Надеюсь, я ничего важного не успел пропустить?  
\- Кобеляка! - беззвучно бросил сквозь зубы Эбису, отвернувшись к окну. Кроме Ируки и Какаши, сидевших рядом с Эбису, его никто, к счастью, не услышал. Впрочем, Эбису и не старался выступить публично. Просто этот спец-джонин ужасно раздражал скромного и добродетельного элитного учителя своей развязностью и прямо-таки осязаемой сексуальностью.  
\- А что это тут, ась? - тут же с интересом подростка, обнаружившего, что затевается какая-то смута, вырос за плечом Генмы Намиаши.  
\- Вы вообще что-нибудь, кроме самих себя и своих похождений, замечаете? - спросила Анко друзей.  
\- А что? Что-то важное? - вздернул брови Райдо.  
\- Завтра четырнадцатое февраля! - многозначительно произнес Котецу.  
\- И? - непонимающе уставился на него своими блядскими янтарными глазами Генма, задрав сенбон кверху.  
\- Ну, День Святого Валентина! - пояснил Изумо.  
\- Ко-ого? - протянул с нахальным прищуром Генма, - Валентино? Это тот, который тряпки для трансвеститов шьет? Или для трансвеститов шьет Гальяно?  
\- Ба, дружище, какие богатые познания! - искренне восхитился своим другом Райдо.  
\- Дикий народ! Вы что, с гор спустились? День всех влюбленных, которым покровительствовал Святой Валентин! - ответил Асума, пытаясь переварить Гальяно и Валентино в исполнении Генмы, хотя чего еще от Ширануи ожидать, кроме стеба. Никогда не знаешь, серьезно он говорит, шутит или издевается. Он и опустить мог настолько изящно, что тот, кого опустили, догадывался об этом спустя лишь какое-то время, после того как Ширануи уже царственно удалялся.  
\- Ка-а-ароче, ближе к телу. Похоже, затевается что-то грандиозное? - перекатил сенбон из одного угла рта в другой Генма.  
Ирука укоризненно покачал головой, улыбаясь, и поведал страшную тайну, о которой знали уже все, кроме Ширануи и Намиаши:  
\- Завтра в «Черном клинке» Цунаде-сама дает вечер, посвященный празднованию Дня Всех Влюбленных, с ужином, танцами и конкурсами. Приглашен весь гарнизон, начиная с совершеннолетних генинов.  
\- А где мы с тобой были, когда объявляли? - обернулся к другу Генма. Райдо недоуменно пожал плечами.  
\- Вот так вот! Так бы мы ничего и не узнали, и пропустили бы такое событие! А еще друзья называются! - укоряющее качнул головой Генма, и сенбон в такт его словам осуждающе сплясал джигу вверх-вниз в его губах, описывая дугу.  
\- Да уж конечно, и вся бы ваша жизнь на этом рухнула! - пробормотал Эбису, на этот раз неосознанно громче, чем в первый.  
Генма медленно повернулся в сторону Эбису и окинул его взглядом, словно впервые увидел. Эбису, поняв, что сказал слишком громко, смутился, но тут же вызывающе уставился на Ширануи, выдержав его взгляд. Благо, спасли очки, за которыми Генма не мог видеть его растерянных глаз.  
\- Ну, может жизнь моя на этом, конечно, и не рухнет, но потеряю я достаточно много, - ухмыльнулся Ширануи, бесцеремонно разглядывая Эбису, - Тем более если на празднике ожидаются танцы.  
Генма, излучая взгляд доброжелательного крокодила, так плотоядно произнес слово «танцы», что Эбису стало дурно. Эбису прекрасно знал, что Генма не танцует. Во всяком случае, учитель ни разу ни на одной вечеринке не видел Ширануи танцующим. Иначе его интеллигентной и хорошо воспитанной психике был бы нанесен непоправимый урон, и элитный сенсей еще долго маялся бы кошмарными видениями. Но Эбису прекрасно понимал, на что намекает проклятый джонин. Сенсей снова едва сдержался, чтобы не покраснеть - однажды сам Эбису, в принципе, человек непьющий, после того самого случая, когда застал своего любимого с другим, вытащил в бар Ируку и вместе с ним по своему печальному поводу быстро и успешно напился. После весьма успешного накачивания, элитный сенсей, не иначе как для закрепления успеха, за каким-то чертом пошел танцевать, да еще потом и присутствовавшего в баре со своей компанией Генму пытался пригласить на медленный танец. Этого позорного момента Эбису, к счастью, в подробностях не помнил, но ему услужливый Ирука рассказал и чуть ли не в лицах показал. На счастье бедного элитного учителя Ширануи танцевать не пошел. Толи не захотел, толи не успел принять приглашение от неожиданно взборзнувшего сенсея, поскольку более трезвый Ирука, чуя, что дело пахнет керосином или по меньшей мере дракой, поймал Эбису за шкирбот и потащил домой, спасши того от унизительного публичного отказа потенциального партнера по знойному танго.  
Напоминание о своем позоре заставило Эбису напрячь все свои мимические мышцы, чтобы не выдать своего смятения. Гордый сенсей ужасно не любил выглядеть глупо. Поэтому, дабы вывернуться из положения, он правильно решил, что лучшее средство защиты - это нападение, и если успеть самому посмеяться над собой, то другим смеяться уже будет скучно. Весело глядя на Ширануи и лучезарно улыбаясь, Эбису произнес:  
\- Танцев вы можете не опасаться, Генма-сан - приглашать я вас более не намерен. Да я, собственно я и танцевать-то не умею. Тогда пьяный был, возомнил, что раз я шиноби, да еще элитный учитель, значит, и станцевать сумею. И что на меня тогда нашло? Но, к несчастью, у меня дела, Генма-сан, и я в любом случае не смогу присутствовать на этом празднике.  
\- Жаль, - протянул Ширануи, продолжая задумчиво разглядывать Эбису, покусывая сенбон, - А я надеялся вновь усладить свои глаза потрясающим зрелищем - поверьте, Эбису-сенсей, тот искусный и страстный пасадобль в вашем исполнении оставил неизгладимое впечатление в моем легкоранимом сердце! Я смертельно разочарован. Даже и не знаю, имеет ли смысл идти теперь на вечеринку…  
\- Ну что вы, Генма-сан! Вы мне льстите! Да и стоит ли упускать чудесную возможность развлечься только лишь из-за того, что меня там не будет, - насмешливо улыбался Эбису.  
\- Даже если я попрошу вас отложить все ваши, несомненно, очень важные дела и присутствовать на празднике? - спросил Генма, прищурившись, - Вы же не хотите нанести мне своим отказом душевную рану?  
Эбису, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не перейти на свой менторский учительский тон, который все высмеивали, из последних сил мягко и шутливо произнес:  
\- Только не говорите, что вы покончите с собой, если я все же откажу!  
\- Несомненно, покончу! Обычно я всегда так и поступаю, когда мне отказывают! - нагло ухмыльнулся Ширануи.  
«Вот сука!» - подумал про себя Эбису. Ну не переиграешь Ширануи, не переболтаешь его, не переязвишь. Нечего было и начинать… И чего его вообще понесло вступать в перепалку с Ширануи? Кто в трезвом уме вообще готов сцепиться с ним языками? Ну, сказал Генма про эти чертовы танцы, ну явно провоцировал Эбису, ну и что? Промолчать не мог? Сделал бы вид, что не услышал, он бы и отвязался…  
\- Генма, иди-ка сюда, красава, вот тебе ножницы и давай помогай сердечки вырезать! - позвала его Куренай, сжалившись над несчастным Эбису.  
\- Да мне уже вот этот… этот жестокий человек сердце вырезал своим отказом! - картинно закатил глаза Генма, задрав сенбон. Эбису стиснул зубы и приказал себе молчать.  
Но Генма уже переключил свое внимание на сердечки.  
\- А нафига они? Зал украшать? - поинтересовался он.  
\- Нет, они будут просто лежать у специального ящичка. Каждый сможет взять сердечко, написать на нем признание в любви и имя того, кому он хочет признаться, и положить в ящичек. А потом все валентинки из ящичка достанут и раздадут адресатам, - пояснил Ирука.  
\- О как! - качнул головой Генма, и было совершенно непонятно, серьезен он, или глумится.  
\- А еще мы делаем специальную чашу, куда дамы будут класть записки со своими именами, а мужчины тянуть их, как жребий, - радостно добавил Изумо.  
\- И что? Та дама, которая попадется вытащившему ее имя, полагается ему как приз? Это выходит, с ней можно делать, все что захочется? - поинтересовался Райдо.  
\- Кто про что, а вшивый все про баню! - вздохнул Ирука, - Райдо-сан, за этой дамой полагается ухаживать весь вечер и воспевать ей дифирамбы.  
\- Что с ней делать? - не понял Райдо.  
\- Да не с ней! А ей! Дифирамбы воспевать! - повторил Ирука, едва сдерживая рвущийся наружу смех.  
\- Эммм… Боюсь, моего пения ни одна дама не выдержит. Если Ширануи медведь на ухо наступил, то меня он, по ходу, вообще выеб… - почесал лохматый затылок Райдо.  
\- Да не надо петь, Райдо! Воспевать дифирамбы - это значит «восхвалять»! - объяснил Эбису, сам едва не рассмеявшись.  
\- И что, думаешь, после этого дама точно даст? - с надеждой спросил Райдо. Эбису закатил глаза.  
\- А это как восхвалять будешь! - хищно прищурилась Анко, изящно поведя плечом.  
\- Ага, - понятливо хмыкнул Генма, - А… эммм… а как быть нам?  
Все поняли, что имеет в виду Ширануи. Дамами Генма не особенно интересовался, его больше привлекали парни, все об этом знали, да он этого и не скрывал, так что его замечание было справедливым.  
\- Действительно! - поддержал друга Хатаке, - Тем более, что дам у нас по пальцам пересчитать можно, на пятнадцать шиноби одна куноичи. Так не честно.  
\- И потом, мы тоже, простите, все-таки не дамы, - покраснел, но твердо произнес Ирука, переглянувшись с согласно кивнувшим Изумо.  
\- Ну да. И вы не дамы, и мы не дамы, - прищурился в щелочку Генма, - Мы эти, сейчас расскажу кто. Анекдот такой есть. Идет лекция в Академии. Сенсей рассказывает о римских легионерах, что они годами пребывали в походах, и это сплачивало воинов настолько, что они, как правило, влюблялись друг в друга. И это поощрялось, ибо легионер, потерявший друга и любовника в одном лице, был беспощаден к врагу и мстил за убитого. Один очкастый, щуплый недогенин с галерки хихикает: «Значит, легионеры были педиками?!». Сенсей тяжело вздохнул и говорит: «Педики, говорите? Да не дай вам бог повстречаться хоть с одним таким педиком лицом к лицу… Нет, мой юный друг, это были не педики… Это были НАСТОЯЩИЕ БОЕВЫЕ ПЕДЕРАСТЫ!».  
Комната разразилась гоготом, и мимо проходящие по коридору Штаба шиноби стали засовывать головы в приоткрытую дверь полюбопытствовать, отчего там так весело.  
\- Так, господа боевые педерасты! Надо что-то делать - и дам, и боевых педерастов у нас по любому меньше выходит… Как распределяться будем? - вернул всех к реальности Хатаке.  
\- У меня идея. Чтобы никому не было обидно, давайте попросту поделим всех желающих участвовать на две равные команды, одна пишет свои имена и опускает в чашу, а другая тянет жребий! - предложил Асума.  
\- А кто в какой команде будет, тоже определим по жребию, так вообще прикольно получится! - с энтузиазмом предложил Котецу.  
\- А если, например, Куренай окажется в команде тех, кто будет тащить имена, значит, это ей придется восхвалять того, кто ей попадется? - удивленно спросил Изумо.  
\- А почему нет? Так даже забавнее! - усмехнулась Куренай, тряхнув волосами и кокетливо толкнув коленом Асуму. Асума понял, что если он не попадет в противоположную команду, и Куренай достанется не он, Сарутоби до окончания праздника сойдет с ума от ревности. Хотя, ему ведь тогда тоже придется или ухаживать самому, или принимать чьи-то ухаживания… А если его рыцарем мужик попадется? Да еще какой-нибудь вроде Ширануи? Асума икнул, но потом решил, может действительно в этом есть смысл? Хоть поржать можно будет. Надо просто выпить побольше.  
\- И соревнования, соревнования за свою Валентину! - заорал совершенно счастливый Гай. Генма поковырял пальцем в ухе, сморщившись и вытряхивая последнее эхо из ушной раковины, и произнес:  
\- Заманчиво, Гай-сенсей, заманчиво…  
\- Вот и я говорю! - возликовал Гай оттого, что с ним кто-то согласился.  
\- Ну чего, сердечки-то помогать резать будешь? - толкнула Генму в плечо Анко.  
\- Нет, ты же знаешь, у меня руки из жопы растут. Давай я лучше трафаретки на бумаге обводить буду, - предложил Генма.  
\- Тогда ты режь, - Анко протянула еще одни ножницы Райдо. Тот вздохнул, взял своими мозолистыми от меча ручищами ножницы и покорно принялся вырезать валентинки.

* * *

Уже с утра деревня окрасилась в красное. На витринах громоздились горы конфет и шоколада в красных обертках, искусно сложенные в архитектурные сооружения. В цветочных магазинах преобладали красные цветы, а в упаковках красные банты. Молодежь носилась с привязанными красными бантиками или ленточками. У магазинчиков и ресторанчиков развесили красные бумажные фонарики. В прохладном воздухе витало ощущение праздника. Везде раздавался смех, удивленно-радостные возгласы, кокетливое хихиканье, смущенные признания.  
Эбису смотрел из окна на радостную толпу на улице. Элитному сенсею очень повезло с квартирой - маленькая, очень опрятная, она выходила окнами кухни и спальни прямо на главный вход в Парк Конохи. И заваривая себе свой первый утренний кофе, Эбису с улыбкой наблюдал, как уже спозаранку около ворот в парк началось оживление. В основном пока еще свидания назначали друг другу дети. Неугомонные, они не могли удержаться и дождаться момента, когда можно будет поздравить с праздником тех, в кого они влюблены - раз и навсегда, как обычно кажется в таком возрасте. Чуть позже стали появляться подростки. Взрослые поздравляли друг друга или утром в постели, проснувшись и с поцелуем признаваясь в любви, или дожидались вечера, чтобы проделать это в романтической обстановке парка, где вечером уже нет галдящих детей, или в уютном ресторанчике.  
Эбису с улыбкой вздохнул, глядя, как какой-то пацаненок лет семи протягивает такой же маленькой подружке красную коробочку с конфетами, а та, счастливая, тянется к нему за целомудренным поцелуем в губки.  
Вот какая-то девочка лет четырнадцати, кутаясь в теплый красный плащ с меховой оторочкой, спешила к входу в парк. Ее волосы, собранные в длинный хвост на макушке, развевались на ветру, как белый флаг. Кому она бежит сдаваться? Для кого этот белый флаг выбросила крепость?  
Девочка налетела с разбегу на рыжеволосого крепыша, обняв его сзади. Тот обернулся, и Эбису узнал в нем старшего сына Акимичи Чозы - Чеджи. Страшно гордый собой, смущаясь и краснея, Чеджи вручил блондинке с нефритовыми глазами коробку конфет и огромную красную розу. Та звонко рассмеялась, прижимая подарок к груди, потом раскинула руки и с размаху обняла мальчишку. Чеджи стал багровый от смущения и удовольствия, но осторожно обнял подругу в ответ. Неугомонная девчонка схватила Чеджи за руку и потащила куда-то, и парень, совершенно не сопротивляясь, абсолютно счастливый, последовал за ней. Вскоре его синяя куртка и ее красный плащ скрылись в конце улицы за поворотом.  
Эбису снова вздохнул. Нет, все-таки он правильное решение принял. Подумаешь, один день в году ему некому сказать «люблю», некому подарить что-то изысканное, обязательно в красной коробке, от всего сердца. Один день в году и ему никто не признается в любви, и не приколет красный бантик к его одежде, целуя. Зато остальные триста шестьдесят четыре дня в году никто не предаст, не обманет и не изменит. Так спокойнее.  
Он убеждал себя, что он прав, но от этого важного занятия его оторвал стук в дверь.  
Эбису удивленно снялся с табуретки и направился на настойчивый грохот. В какую-то долю секунды его сердце подпрыгнуло, дернулось, застряв, где-то в горле, в безумной, несправедливой, глупой надежде, что все-таки есть в этом мире человек, который его любит и хочет ему сказать об этом. Но Эбису тут же подавил эту надежду, раздавил ее, безжалостно, как соседского таракана, нагло заползшего на его стерильную кухню. «Ибо не фиг!» - подумал Эбису, отпирая дверь - мало ли кто по делам пришел.  
На пороге, счастливо улыбаясь, стояла Моэги, хлопая глазищами и прижимая к груди обеими руками коробочку с красным бантиком.  
\- С Днем Святого Валентина, Эбису-сенсей! - радостно пропищала девочка, протянув коробочку Эбису. Тот ошалело принял подарок и искренне сказал:  
\- Спасибо тебе огромное, Моэги!  
\- Я вас очень люблю, Эбису-сенсей! - улыбалась девочка.  
\- И я тебя очень люблю, Моэги! - рассмеялся элитный учитель, присев перед девочкой на корточки. Она прицепила на его домашнюю футболку красный бантик, обхватила его за шею, звонко чмокнула в щеку и сказала:  
\- Я побегу, Эбису-сенсей? А то мне еще Конохамару и Удона надо поздравить!  
\- Беги, конечно! - махнул ей на прощание рукой Эбису, и когда топот ног по лестнице затих, он закрыл дверь и, опустив голову, посмотрел на свой красный бантик. Первый за последние два года. Усмехнувшись, он гордо его расправил, выпрямил спину, развернул плечи, поднял подбородок и вернулся на кухню, на ходу разворачивая коробочку.  
Внутри лежал небольшой шоколадный кот с бантом на шее. Кот нагло ухмылялся, щуря блядские глаза, до боли напоминая одного небезызвестного джонина.  
Эбису достал кота из коробочки, посмотрел ему в его наглые глазищи, и с наслаждением, решительно, одним смачным укусом отгрыз ему голову.  
\- Вот так тебе! - пробормотал сенсей с набитым ртом и гордо вздернул нос, как будто на нем сейчас были водружены его излюбленные темные очки.  
Ближе к вечеру его задор от полученного бантика и совершенного подвига в отношении гадского шоколадного кота, слишком похожего на Ширануи, постепенно иссяк, и в душе элитного сенсея начала осваиваться привычная меланхолия.  
Эбису, решив, что именно сегодня он ей не сдастся, достал с полки книгу Инадзо Нитобэ «Бусидо. Душа Японии. Классическое эссе о самурайской этике», уютно устроился с ногами на футоне и погрузился в чтение.  
А на улице уже был слышен чей-то хохот - шиноби потянулись к «Черному клинку» на вечеринку, которую давала Хокаге. Эбису уперто мусолил глазами один абзац, и ни слова не задерживалось в его голове. Эбису заставил себя сосредоточиться на мудрых строках. «Хотя многое может ранить твою душу, три вещи ты можешь прощать: ветер, приминающий твои цветы, облако, скрывающее твою луну, и человека, пытающего найти повод для ссоры с тобой».  
Стук в дверь. Громкий, уверенный. Эбису звонко захлопнул книгу, втайне лелея надежду, что это не Конохамару пришел его одарить красным бантиком.  
На пороге, опершись рукой о стену, стоял Ширануи Генма собственной персоной. На его гражданском черном свитере грубой вязки уже красовалось два красных бантика.  
Эбису сглотнул, моргнул, попятился. Почему-то сразу совсем некстати пришла в голову картина расправы над шоколадным котом, так похожим на Генму…  
\- Чего, уроки зубришь? - кивнул гость на книгу в руках учителя, - Ой, прости, Эбису-сенсей, ты совершенствуешься в Бусидо…  
Голос был насмешливым, улыбка нахальной, глаза по-прежнему блядскими. Ни намека на человеческое дружелюбие в них не проскальзывало. «Ты можешь прощать… человека, пытающего найти повод для ссоры с тобой». Спокойно.  
\- Ты что-то хотел? - холодно спросил Эбису.  
\- Слушай, какого черта ты носишь свои дурацкие очки? У тебя такие глаза красивые, - неожиданно выдал Генма, перекатывая в губах свою иглу.  
\- Про… кхм-кхм! Прости, что? - закашлялся опешивший сенсей.  
\- Собирайся, говорю, пошли на танцы, хватит гранит науки грызть, а то все зубы переломаешь, - переступил с ноги на ногу Генма, все так же кисельно-развязно и расслабленно опираясь о стену.  
\- Я же сказал, что я не… - проблеял элитный учитель, но был грубо перебит:  
\- Это я уже слышал. Хватит мне тут очки втирать. Вижу я, какие у тебя важные дела - Ширануи кивнул подбородком и сенбоном на книгу, в которую элитный сенсей вцепился, как в последнюю опору в этой ускользающей и такой доселе понятной реальности, - Эбису, давай, не муми, а собирайся, пошли, оттянемся нормально, по-человечески…  
Эбису не верил ни своим глазам, ни своим ушам. Он, прижав обеими руками книгу к груди, словно защищаясь ею от кошмарного видения, был уже готов к тому, чтобы огреть это видение трудом великого писателя и истерично вскричать: «Чур меня, чур!».  
\- Генма-сан, это действительно ты? - выдавил Эбису. Может, это Конохамару в своей эро-технике перешел с женщин на мужичин и нашел свою шутку весьма забавной?  
\- Бля, Эбису, ну что за детский сад?! - недовольно оттолкнулся от стены рукой Генма и навис уже над элитным учителем, - Ты пьяный, что ли, уже? И бантик где-то отхватить успел, тихушник!  
\- Генма, что тебе надо? - наконец взял себя в руки Эбису.  
\- О, не пьяный. Тем лучше. Что надо, что надо! Пошли, говорю, в кабак, все собираются, не можем же мы позволить, чтобы ты один дома торчал в такой день? - начал заводиться Генма от тупости элитного учителя. И как таким тугодумам детей доверяют?!  
\- С тобой? - все еще не понимал, чего от него хотят, Эбису.  
\- Нет, ёпт, с Орочимару! Он у подъезда внизу ждет и нервно курит, сам подняться стесняется, вот и попросил меня по старой дружбе тебя выманить, - рявкнул Генма, стукнув кулаком по стене.  
\- С тобой я не пойду, - отчаянно мотнул головой Эбису.  
\- А не со мной пойдешь? - нисколько не растерявшись, поинтересовался Генма.  
\- И не с тобой не пойду. То есть, я вообще не пойду. Я и не собирался. Что мне там делать? Нет, я не пойду. Ты иди, Генма, тебя ждут уже, наверное, - Эбису совершенно машинально ткнул пальцем в один из бантиков на свитере Генмы.  
\- Тебя тоже ждут, - ответил Генма терпеливо, как ребенку, - Пошли, а?  
\- Никто меня там не ждет, - уперся Эбису. Все его одинокие обиды вдруг почему-то взбаламутились внутри, словно осадок в дорогом вине. Никто его не ждет. Кому он нужен? Там все по парам уже давно, что ему там делать?  
\- А если я скажу, что точно знаю, что тебя там ждут, и я даже знаю, кто ждет? - нахмурился Генма. Произнес он это так серьезно, что Эбису недоверчиво поднял на него глаза:  
\- Кто?  
\- Пойдем, там узнаешь, - уклончиво ответил Генма. Эбису лихорадочно соображал. «Значит, не он. Значит, он меня по чьей-то просьбе пытается туда затащить. А кто мог попросить его о таком? Для кого бы он на это пошел? Райдо?!».  
\- Нет, Генма, - покачал головой Эбису, - Не нужно. Передай спасибо своему Орочимару, или тому, кто попросил тебя меня привести. Но… Я не пойду.  
\- Блин, какой же ты трудный, а?! - простонал Генма, - Ну что мне сделать, чтобы ты пошел?  
«Точно Райдо. Он только для Райдо может все что угодно сделать», - подумал Эбису. Райдо всегда нравился Эбису - высокий, крепкий, мускулистый мечник, рыжий и оттого выглядящий, как подросток, прямолинейный, бесхитростный, и улыбка у него задорная и открытая. И шрам его совсем не портит. Райдо простой и понятный, без заморочек и выпендрежа, настоящий… Хороший мужик, и наверняка верный. Только вот… Не о нем думал Эбису в особенно тяжелые и холодные вечера, вдыхая аромат свежезаваренного чая и уткнувшись лбом в холодное стекло окна. И лежа в постели, пытаясь поймать ускользающий сон, в темноте, словно сюрикенами нашпигованной одиночеством, не имя Райдо приходило в голову Эбису, и без того измученную бессонницей. И не имя того, кто его предал.  
\- Слушай, если ты думаешь, что это Заджи попросил меня тебя притащить, то, во-первых, это не он, а во-вторых, для этого гандона я бы не стал тут перед тобой выплясывать, - словно прочитав мысли сенсея, сказал Генма, теряя терпение. Да в конце концов, что этот сенсей о себе думает? Он, Ширануи Генма, под дверью упрашивает его пойти на вечеринку, а тот его даже войти не пригласил, держит на лестнице, и ломается, как красная девица на сеновале.  
\- Я о Заджи даже и не думал, - пожал плечами Эбису. Он вдруг стал совершенно беззащитным перед этим самоуверенным, наглым, хладнокровным и дерзким спец-джонином, когда тот упомянул о Заджи. Эбису вдруг совершенно выбило из колеи то, что тот факт, что ему изменили, его обманули, опозорили, предали - стал достоянием публики. Ведь если знает Ширануи, значит, знают почти все…  
\- А о ком ты думал? - тут же с интересом стал выпытывать Генма.  
\- Да я вообще ни о ком не думал! - вспылил Эбису, - Ками-сама, почему я вообще стою здесь с тобой и обсуждаю это?  
\- Короче, - голос Генмы вдруг стал каким-то усталым, но спокойным и без тени насмешки, - Я прошу тебя пойти на эту дурацкую вечеринку и хорошенько повеселиться, вот и все. Нечего киснуть дома одному, когда все развлекаются. Давай так. Я считаю до трех, и если ты говоришь «нет», я ухожу. Если ты говоришь «да», то ты быстро собираешься, и мы бежим в «Черный клинок», идет?  
\- С чего вдруг такая забота обо мне? И именно с твоей стороны? - спросил Эбису.  
\- Отсчет пошел. Раз, - ухмыльнулся Генма.  
А почему Эбису, собственно должен слушать этого пижона? Почему это он должен испугаться, что Ширануи уйдет на счет «три»?  
\- Два!  
А почему Эбису, собственно, должен сидеть в одиночестве дома, когда можно просто побыть вместе с друзьями? Посмотреть на конкурсы, посмеяться, развеяться… В конце концов, после Заджи прошло уже два года, сколько можно носить траур? Ты мужик или кто? И потом, какая разница, один ты или нет? Да, там все будут по парам. Но ведь придут и те, кто так же одинок. Почему бы не…  
\- Три!  
\- Да!!! - рявкнул с досадой Эбису.  
\- Ну слава яйцам вашего Святого Валентина! - издевательски воскликнул Генма, - Давай переодевайся и погнали, там уже все началось наверняка.  
Эбису обреченно кивнул, но не заставил себя снова просить дважды.  
* * *  
Когда два спец-джонина вошли в ресторан, уже прибывшие и вновь прибывающие шиноби только начали рассаживаться за празднично накрытые столы, выбирая себе места и компанию. Ради такого случая хозяин ресторана приказал расставить все столы по периметру зала, и еще два ряда столов были внутри периметра, однако перед входом была оставлена свободная внушительная площадка для танцев и конкурсов. Музыка играла на заднем фоне, создавая уютную атмосферу, но громкие галдящие голоса и смех собравшихся генинов, чунинов и джонинов ее почти полностью перекрывали. Зал был битком набит.  
Недалеко от входа стояла коробка, доверху наполненная чистыми валентинками, так старательно вырезанными накануне в Штабе, рядом лежали разноцветные карандаши россыпью, и тут же водружался красиво украшенный красными лентами ящик, куда, собственно, и полагалось опускать заполненные валентинки. Вокруг ящика и валентинок происходило некое броуновское движение - вдруг оказалось, что подписать валентинки с признаниями в любви желающих было более чем достаточно. Карандаши шли нарасхват, украшенные признательными надписями красные сердечки падали с тихим шелестом в ящик. Взрослые шиноби, словно школьники, с энтузиазмом расписывали признания, украшая их пририсованными сердечками, цветочками, рожицами и котятками. Количество шиноби, рассевшихся за стол, увеличивалось, но количество желающих подписать валентинку около ящика не уменьшалось.  
С другой стороны от входа на тумбе стоял внушительный позолоченный кубок, который взяли шиноби Конохи на Всемирном турнире джонинов еще при Сандайме. Эбису догадался, что именно этот славный кубок Цунаде и позволила использовать под чашу для записок с именами.  
В верхней части периметра из столов, прямо посередине восседала Годайме в своем ближайшем окружении - кое-кто из Совета, первая команда ИноШикоЧо с женами, пятеро взрослых Хьюга во главе с Хиаши, все, как на подбор, красивые, аристократичные, строгие, серьезные, вяло скользящие по залу своими удивительными лавандовыми глазами, словно не понимая, что их вообще сюда привело, несколько человек от клана Абураме, Инузука Цуме и такие же уважаемые и легендарные шиноби старшего поколения.  
Все правое крыло полностью занимали генины и частично чунины, старающиеся во время общих попоек близко к джонинам не приближаться во избежание получения не всегда случайных телесных повреждений. С этого крыла возни и шума было больше всего. Большинство джонинов расселись в левом крыле и в рядах по центру.  
Пока Генма выискивал глазами по залу Райдо и Аобу, Эбису быстро повернулся к нему, бросил:  
\- Ну ладно, спасибо, что вытащил меня, Генма-сан, я своих нашел! - и быстро смылся к столам по левой стороне периметра. Там уже среди знакомых чунинов и нескольких спец-джонинов расселись Котзумы, учителя из Академии и Ирука с Хатаке. Эбису, крайне довольный своим стратегически дальновидным маневром, протиснулся сквозь толпу туда.  
Его встретили удивленно, но приветливо, тут же нашли для него место. Учитель оказался сидящим спиной к стене, лицом в зал, напротив Ируки и Хатаке. Оба с красными бантиками, донельзя довольные и напоминающие двух херувимчиков. По правую руку Эбису вальяжно расположились Изумо и Котецу. Такая компания элитного сенсея вполне устраивала. Эбису расслабленно вздохнул и повернулся налево, осматриваясь.  
На противоположной стороне стола следом за Хатаке сидели Тензо, Морино, Митараши и Майто Гай, через два пустующих места от самого Эбису уже вовсю вонял сигаретой Асума, обнимая Куренай. Эбису вздрогнул. Прямо за Сарутоби и Юхи устраивался Генма, громко приветствуемый Райдо и Аобой.  
\- Ну что, народ к разврату готов? - потирая шутливо руки, уселся Генма.  
\- Обижаешь, командир! - ехидно ответил Аоба, - Народ к разврату всегда готов, свеж, бодр и полон сил!  
«Очень смешно!» - Эбису перевел глаза на заржавших мужчин. Дальше по цепочке шла вся их разбитная шатия-братия джонинов, которые предпочитали бухать вместе, следом за ними еще одна отдельная компания джонинов, еще дальше Эбису смотреть не стал, чтобы случайно не встретиться взглядом с Ширануи, который его, к счастью, пока не заметил в такой опасной близости.  
\- Блин, вчера бухали, сегодня опять бухаем, завтра, чую, опохмел опять в банальный бухич плавно перевалится, - страдальчески вздохнул Райдо.  
\- А как же печень? - насмешливо спросила Куренай.  
\- Печень в курсе! - успокоил ее Ширануи.  
Эбису хмыкнул и дал себе слово, что лишь немного посидит, слегка выпьет за компанию, а когда начнется весь бардак с танцами, конкурсами и прочими беспорядками, он успеет тихонечко улизнуть незамеченным. Глядишь, Ширануи сейчас накидается, кто-нибудь к нему прицепится, или сам к кому-нибудь привяжется. И ему будет уже не до Эбису со своими вечными подколами и шуточками. Хотя, с чего это Эбису вдруг возомнил, что Ширануи только и думает о том, как бы отравить ему жизнь? С чего это Эбису решил, что Генма вообще о нем вспоминает, если только учитель ему сам на глаза случайно не попадется? Слишком много чести вам, Эбису-сенсей! Это только вы все позволяете одному имени периодически совокупляться с вашим мозгом, особенно длинными, холодными и одинокими ночами. Правда, к сожалению, без взаимного удовлетворения…  
Тут его толкнули в плечо. Эбису обернулся - только что сидевший рядом Изумо стоял над ним:  
\- Эбису-сенсей, двигайся, там в конце стола еще народ подгреб!  
Вежливый Эбису тут же переместился к Асуме, Изумо и Котецу переползли за ним следом. Теперь Эбису оказался всего лишь через два человека от Ширануи и напротив Тензо и Анко. Час от часу не легче.  
\- Ва! Эбису-сенсей! Ты все-таки снял свои монашеские дзёэ и токин, нэ? - громогласно и с таким воодушевлением воскликнула Анко, словно увидела целое блюдо любимых данго, предназначенных ей одной. Ибики ехидно приподнял бровь, отчего стал выглядеть еще более устрашающе. Асума оглянулся на Эбису через плечо, а Гай что-то там начал про прибывшую в их ряды силу Юности, но его быстро заткнули, поскольку Эбису был слегка постарше вечно юного и вечно зеленого Зверя.  
«Ками-сама, за что мне все это? Сходил, блин, развеяться!» - мысленно проклял себя Эбису за свой идиотизм.  
И стоило ему только об этом подумать, как худшее из его ожиданий свершилось - Генма, привлеченный воплями Анко - ну кто бы сомневался, что он не останется глухим, слепым и немым! - тут же из-за Куренай повернулся к Эбису.  
Но окинув учителя взглядом безо всякой насмешки, Ширануи кивнул ему и подмигнул:  
\- О, ты здесь? А я думал, куда ты сдулся! - после чего преспокойно отвернулся к Райдо и продолжил беседу.  
Эбису перевел дух. Не к добру это, ой не к добру…  
Но тут Цунаде своим зычным голосом рявкнула торжественный спич, объявила праздник открытым, уселась на свое место и тут же потянулась к саке. Несколько мужских рук в желании поухаживать не только за дамой, но и за Хокаге, опередили ее, поднося к ее чашке бутылочки, и Эбису подумал, что Пятая сегодня будет, видимо, хороша как никогда - Шизуне она наверняка специально за вон тот джонинский стол подальше отправила…  
И праздник начался. В принципе, ничего особенно страшного не происходило, и до римских Луперкалий было пока еще далеко. Анко в обществе Ибики все свои бешеные и неукротимые порывы направила на приплюснутые, с переломанными хрящами уши главы отдела допросов. Невозмутимый громила с кривоватой улыбкой на пересеченных старым шрамом губах и с каким-то даже страшным обожанием в глазах, обычно ледяных и колючих, слушал, что она орала ему, пытаясь перекрыть общий шум и музыку, а Гай с другой стороны от Анко тоже орал ей что-то в ухо. Генма же не обращал на элитного вообще никакого внимания. Кажется, жизнь начала налаживаться.  
По мере поступления горячительных напитков в кровь и мозг празднующих шиноби обстановка разряжалась все больше и больше.  
Эбису умиротворенно потягивал саке, болтая с Изумо, Котецу, Тензо, Какаши и Ирукой, повернувшись к Асуме, а больше в сторону Ширануи, почти спиной.  
Вот уже несколько генинов, выловленные, приставленные в приказном порядке Ирукой к ящику с любовными посланиями и назначенные на данный момент купидонами, не принимая никакие увертки и отговорки пойманных во внимание, начали вытаскивать валентинки и разносить их, разыскивая по залу адресатов. Эбису, слушая очередную байку от Котецу, машинально следил глазами, как шустро сновали расторопные «купидоны» по залу, доставляя красные сердечки.  
К Ширануи «купидоны» подходили уже четыре раза. Эбису, снова повернувшись за столом прямо, украдкой наблюдал за тем, как Ширануи брал сердечко, читал его, покусывая сенбон, затем спокойно, даже лениво откладывал в сторону, даже не пытаясь поискать глазами в зале отправителя, чтобы хотя бы взглядом, хотя бы кивком или улыбкой поблагодарить за валентинку и признание.  
«Вот ведь сука какая! Бездушная скотина! Делает вид, что ему плевать, что вокруг него такой ажиотаж! Хоть бы для виду по залу глазами пошарил, чтобы тому, кто написал, хоть немного приятно было!» - презрительно подумал Эбису. Пока он так размышлял, упустив окончание анекдота Котецу и услышав, как все уже рассмеялись, к Генме снова подлетел «купидон», всучив сразу две открытки.  
На одну Генма едва взглянул, вторую начал читать внимательнее, казалось, даже плечи его напряглись, но в конце чтения плечи его снова расслабились, и Генма все так же спокойно и лениво положил валентинку на уже сложенные в стопку первые пять.  
«Потаскун!» - опять подумал Эбису, сам не понимая, почему его это так раздражает.  
Генма вдруг медленно перевел взгляд на Эбису. Ну конечно, он же отличный шиноби, он уже давно чувствует, что Эбису следит за ним взглядом. Эбису чертыхнулся про себя, но глаза отводить было уже поздно. Он решил отшутиться - поймав взгляд Генмы, он указал подбородком на стопку красных сердечек около локтя Генмы и показал ему большой палец, мол, молодца, красава! И тут Генма, то ли насмешливо, то ли сердито глядя на Эбису, неторопливо вытащил изо рта сенбон, воткнул его в стол, сгреб все свои валентинки и одним резким движением насадил всю пачку на иглу, как чеки в магазине. Эбису вздрогнул второй раз за вечер. Вот так же и сердца тех, кто писал Генме все эти признания, были сейчас одним легким бездумным движением наколоты на сенбон, словно посажены на кол… Генма лениво достал еще один сенбон из небольшого чехла на ремне, сунул его в зубы и улыбнулся Эбису одним углом рта. Улыбка вышла какая-то кривая, а потому невеселая.  
Совершенно не поняв этого жеста, Эбису медленно отвернулся, пытаясь переварить увиденное. Что это - врожденная жестокость? Равнодушие? Наслаждение своей неотразимостью и популярностью? Нравится играть чувствами людей? Или банальная распущенность?  
И тут вдруг прямо перед его носом возникло ярко-красное пятно. Эбису тут же сфокусировал взгляд. Рука, протягивающая красное сердечко. Эбису спокойно поднял глаза на «купидона» - сердечко или для Изумо, или для Тензо, «купидон» что-то перепутал.  
\- Эбису-сенсей, это вам, - улыбнулся «купидон», продолжая терпеливо держать валентинку перед лицом элитного учителя. Эбису растерянно взял валентинку:  
\- Вы не ошиблись?  
Посыльный улыбнулся еще шире:  
\- В таком деле трудно ошибиться - здесь ваше имя написано, - и понесся дальше.  
\- Ух ты! - обрадовано воскликнул Изумо, добродушный, легкий в общении парень, - Тебе тоже написали? Кто, если конечно, это не военная тайна?  
Эбису тупо уставился в красное сердечко.  
Четким твердым почерком синим карандашом было написано: «Для Эбису-сенсея». Эбису перевернул сердечко.  
«Всего-то половинка любви -  
Любовь без ответа, -  
Но разве она пылает не ярче  
Слепящего солнца  
В высоком небе?»  
\- Ёсано Акико, - машинально отметил про себя Эбису, и тут же понял, что произнес вслух.  
\- А кто это? - вздернул брови Изумо и удивленно уставился на Котецу, - Ты такого знаешь?  
\- Не-а, - качнул лохматой черноволосой головой Хагане, - К нам такой ни разу ни за миссией, ни с отчетом не приходил, не слышал никогда…  
\- Может, он из АНБУ? - предположил Камизуки.  
\- Ёсано Акико - это поэтесса и писательница. Это ее псевдоним, на самом деле ее звали Сёко Хо. Она автор танка, которая тут написана. «Серебряный век» японской поэзии… А от кого открытка, я не знаю, не подписались… - объяснил Эбису задумчиво.  
\- О, Ками-сама! - выдохнул Котецу, - Напугал до смерти! А я уж думал!  
Кто мог написать ему танка? Кто вообще мог написать ему такое? «Неразделенная любовь»… Так странно… Ведь никто даже ни разу не предложил ее разделить… Заджи? Спустя два года? Ну нет, к тому же он в жизни не читал стихов, тем более женских… Он даже морщился всегда, как от зубной боли, когда Эбису ему что-то пытался декламировать…  
Эбису бросил быстрый взгляд, пытаясь за Асумой, Куренай и Генмой увидеть Райдо.  
«Райдо и танка? Почему нет, он совсем не глуп… И, кстати, придерживается Бусидо, а там же есть: «Обладающий лишь грубой силой не достоин звания самурая. Не говоря уж о необходимости изучения наук, воин должен использовать досуг для упражнений в поэзии и постижения чайной церемонии». Но тогда, если Генма сказал, что меня здесь ждут, почему никто не подошел ко мне? Никто не захотел сесть со мной рядом? Может, еще не время?» - ломал голову ошеломленный, растерянный, даже потрясенный элитный сенсей.  
Именная надпись адресата не оставляла надежды на то, что посыльный просто ошибся.  
«Или это всего лишь шутка?» - снова заскрипел мозгами Эбису, - «Но кто способен на такую скотскую шутку? ГЕНМА?!!».  
Эбису снова бросил взгляд в сторону Ширануи, но тот трепался с Райдо.  
«Если бы я не знал, что они просто лучшие друзья, я бы подумал, что они любовники», - Эбису отвел взгляд от Ширануи и Намиаши.  
Народ постепенно стал выползать из-за столов, кто покурить на улицу, кто в уборную, кто подышать воздухом, кто снова потянулся к ящику с валентинками - видимо, не успели до начала праздника, а, возможно, решили повторить, чтобы доставить лишний приятный момент своим любимым.  
Ни Генма, ни Райдо, ни Аоба, никто из их компании не замечал Эбису. Кто тогда ждет его здесь? Зачем Генма вытащил его сюда? Для чего? Для кого? «А я надеялся вновь усладить свои глаза потрясающим зрелищем - поверьте, Эбису-сенсей, тот искусный и страстный пасадобль в вашем исполнении оставил неизгладимое впечатление в моем легкоранимом сердце! Я смертельно разочарован. Даже и не знаю, имеет ли смысл идти теперь на вечеринку…» - вдруг отчетливо вспыхнуло в голове, насмешливое, язвительное, лениво-растянутое, на публику, зная, что все будут смеяться… Возникло ощущение, что кто-то выдохнул морозный воздух Эбису между лопатками. А если эта открытка - подготовительный этап какого-то чудовищного по своей мерзости розыгрыша?  
«Ну, Ширануи, сука, если это опять твои ублюдочные штучки…», - сжал кулаки Эбису, но опомнился, что смял сердечко. Осторожно расправил его на коленке, пальцами обласкал, разгладил каждую складочку. Почувствовал взгляд на виске, скосил глаза - нет, не видно. Пришлось обернуться. Догадывался, кто смотрит. Зачем обернулся? Только чтобы увидеть, как Генма быстро увел взгляд. «Да что ж это такое?» - Эбису встал и, извиняясь и смущаясь, что потревожил, стал пробираться через товарищей к выходу.  
\- Ты что, уходишь? - настороженно нахмурился Ирука. Внимательный, обо всех тревожащийся Ирука, самый лучший друг…  
\- Пойду воздухом подышу, накурено, голова что-то начала болеть, - ответил Эбису, выдавив улыбку. Ирука переглянулся с Какаши, тоже поднялся, и пока Эбису пробирался вдоль стеночки за спинами товарищей, Ирука уже ждал его у выхода.  
\- Чего дергаешься? - напрямую спросил Ирука, когда они вышли на улицу. Прохладный ночной воздух остудил голову.  
\- Мне кажется, опять Ширануи прикалывается, - честно признался Эбису. Ируке - можно, он не растреплет, не станет смеяться, он поймет. Он всегда понимал даже без слов.  
\- С чего ты так решил? - внимательно смотрел на Эбису Умино.  
\- Ну, вчера в штабе он распинался, что разочарован, что не увидит моего пасадобля, будь он неладен, потом начал приглашать, нес какую-то ахинею про мой отказ… А сегодня пришел ко мне, докопался, как пьяный до радио: «Спой да спой!», в смысле «пошли на праздник, пошли на праздник». Сказал, что меня здесь ждут. А потом эта валентинка со стихами, да еще такими… мало кто из шиноби стал бы читать и цитировать стихи, да еще признаваться ими в любви… Кто у нас вообще способен оценить стихи, тем более стихи женщины-феминистки? - вывалил вдруг все свои сомнения Эбису. Ируке - можно, он поймет. И наверняка сейчас найдет рациональное объяснение.  
\- Ширануи пришел к тебе, настаивал, чтобы ты пошел с ним сюда, сказал, что тебя здесь ждут, а сам к тебе даже не подошел ни разу за весь вечер, - задумчиво перечислил все пункты Ирука, - А потом тебе приходит валентинка с танка, сочиненной Ёсано… Интересно… Ты позволишь взглянуть? Через меня столько отчетов проходит, может, почерк узнаю?  
Эбису протянул валентинку другу. Тот внимательно рассматривал ее в неверном свете уличных фонариков, покачивающихся на ветру, потом поднял глаза на Эбису.  
\- Ну что? Узнал?  
\- Почерк знакомый, но чей, не вспомню… - ответил Ирука, но смотрел как-то странно.  
\- Не знаю, не думаю, что Ширануи прикалывается, - произнес Ирука после паузы, глядя уже в далекое звездное небо, вернув сердечко со стихами, - Не в его духе. Хотел бы поглумиться, просто написал бы «Я тебя люблю», или пошлость какую-нибудь, а стихи… Хм… Мне думается, стихами, да еще такими, не шутят, а на самом деле в любви признаются.  
\- Да кто может мне признаваться в любви? - раздраженно произнес Эбису.  
\- А почему это тебе не могут признаться в любви? Почему это ты себя так дешево ставишь? Если один человек, которому ты доверял, тебя подставил, это не значит, что все вокруг подонки, которые только хотят пошутить и посмеяться над тобой! Блин, ну Эбису, ну тебе не пятнадцать лет-то уже! Большой вроде мальчик! - легко толкнул друга локтем Ирука, потом добавил мягче, - Я знаю, что это такое, когда тебя предает тот, кого ты любишь и кому доверяешь все на свете, самого себя доверяешь. Ты сам видел, что было со мной, после того, как Мизуки… - Ирука решительно вздернул опустившуюся было голову, - Эбису, нельзя думать, что каждый раз все кончится одним и тем же. Это когда тебя предают - аномалия, а когда тебя любят - это норма, понимаешь? А не наоборот. Так должно быть, хоть и не всегда бывает. Но так правильно! Иначе, какой смысл в этой жизни?! Позволь хоть кому-то хотя бы приблизиться к себе!  
\- Но он же не приближается! - воскликнул Эбису, - Неразделенная любовь у него какая-то, видите ли! Хоть бы раз подошел и поговорил, как мужик с мужиком!  
\- Ага, подойди к тебе поговорить. Ты прям как в том анекдоте - мужчина сидит в баре. К нему подсаживается другой и говорит: «Какой ты красавец!». «Ты тоже катастрофически симпатичный!». «Ты гей?». «Нет, а ты?». «И я нет». Оба сразу: «Какая жалость!».  
Эбису уставился на Ируку, потом оглушительно захохотал.  
\- Вот и подойди к тебе, ты же у нас гордый, ты же не признаешься! - Ирука упер руки в бока, - Еще и возмущаться начнешь: «Да вы что! Да как вы смеете! Да как вам не стыдно!». Что, не так? Та-ак, родной, так! Я тебя хорошо знаю. А он, может, тоже никак не решится - как это мужик мужику признается, а вдруг ты натурал и визжать начнешь, что педерасты атакуют?! Ты ведь иной раз такую ханжескую проблядь из себя строишь, монахам только с тебя картины писать! Удавиться хочется, со стороны глядя!  
\- Что, все так запущено? - отсмеявшись, спросил Эбису.  
\- Хуже, друг мой, все гораздо хуже, - похлопал по плечу друга Ирука, - Это я просто твое самолюбие берегу, а то бы сказал я тебе, какой ты бываешь! Ладно, пойдем, холодно. И таинственный поклонник твой, небось, нервничает, подумал, что ты ушел. А сейчас будут танцы!  
\- Вот только про танцы не надо, ладно? - сморщился Эбису.  
\- Пошли лучше еще выпьем. Скоро будем Рыцаря и его Валентину выбирать, будет весело. А потом конкурсы начнутся, мы там кое-что забавное придумали, - заговорщицки подмигнул Ирука, - А там, глядишь, твой поклонник тоже нахрюкается, осмелеет и подойдет к тебе. Ты только в этот момент, главное, глаза над очками не выкатывай, а то я седым артритным христопердежником стану, пока найдется, наконец, человек, способный терпеть твое занудство и ханжество, чертов скрытый извращенец!  
\- Пошли, выпьем, - согласился с улыбкой Эбису, но вдруг резко остановился и уставился на Ируку.  
\- Ну что еще? - спросил Умино, насмешливо улыбаясь.  
Из глубин ресторана раздался голос Котецу, прооравшего что-то голосом глашатая, после чего раздалась громкая музыка - начались танцы. Она становилась на мгновение оглушающей, когда кто-то из выходящих и входящих шиноби открывал входную дверь, и снова заглушалась, когда дверь возвращалась на место.  
\- А вдруг это не «он», а «она»? - выдавил из себя Эбису, оглядываясь по сторонам и бездумно глядя на нескольких хохочущих шиноби, толкущихся у входа с дымящимися сигаретами.  
\- И что? Какая разница? Главное, чтобы человек был хороший! Хотя, - задумчиво почесал свой шрам на переносице Умино, - никакие «он» или «она» не перебьют твоего желания быть с тем, о ком ты все время думаешь, ведь так?  
\- Похоже на то, - вздохнул Эбису, - Но с ним мне никогда не быть.  
\- Да что ж ты пессимист какой! - всплеснул руками Умино.  
\- Зато ты неисправимый оптимист, и клопы у тебя пахнут коньяком, а не коньяк клопами! - парировал Эбису. Умино засмеялся, смешно сморщив нос, но потом посерьезнел и сказал:  
\- Послушай, я знаю, у нас с тобой учителя хорошие были, учили ненавидеть, а любить отучали. Но ведь не доломали же до конца?  
\- Вот поэтому я вообще никого не хочу. Чтобы до конца не доломали. Я искренне рад, что тебе повезло встретить такого, как Хатаке, хотя поначалу я был уверен, что он именно тот, кто тебя не то, что доломает похлеще Мизуки, а который тебя вообще рано или поздно уничтожит полностью. Но теперь я вижу, что я глубоко заблуждался на его счет, и я рад за вас, правда! Только таких, как Хатаке, единицы. И даже тот, о ком я думаю, далеко не Хатаке, ты сам видишь и знаешь не хуже меня, что он бессовестная сволочь, каких мало. Я знаю, что никогда ничего бы у нас не получилось. Мы можем быть с ним вместе только чисто потрахаться - это да, это он всегда готов и открыт для предложений. Только вот я так не хочу. И не могу. И не хочу я больше никого любить. И не хочу, чтобы меня кто-нибудь любил. Пусть лучше все остается так, как есть.  
\- Вот, блин… И почему меня это не удивляет? - протянул Ирука, покачав головой, - И все же, я прошу тебя, ну хотя бы сегодня попробуй посмотреть на все другими глазами. Не сворачивайся в колючий клубок, не отвергай сразу. Кто знает, может быть иногда некоторые вещи и люди на самом деле совсем не те, какими кажутся? Или хотят казаться…  
\- Сдается мне, ты все же что-то знаешь, - настороженно прищурился Эбису. Ирука вздохнул, словно сомневался в чем-то, но тут же просветлел лицом и, честно-честно посмотрев на друга, отрицательно помотал головой и произнес:  
\- Нет, не знаю.  
\- Ирука! - шутливо-угрожающе протянул Эбису, вцепившись ему в рукав. Ирука ослепительно улыбнулся:  
\- Ничего я не знаю! Пошли внутрь, я замерз.  
Эбису, нахмурившись, в который раз отругал себя за свою детскую инфантильную доверчивость - поверил, что просто посидит, посмотрит конкурсы и развлечется… Но не будь он элитным сенсеем, если он сдрейфит и сбежит. Он всегда привык смотреть в глаза врагу, опасности и боли. Эбису решительно шагнул вслед за Ирукой внутрь, окунувшись в полумрак, духоту, дымовую завесу, перегар и грохочущую музыку.  
\- Не хочешь ему валентинку написать? Хоть анонимную? - приблизившись к уху, отчего пришлось прижаться друг к другу плечами, проорал Ирука. Эбису понял, что Умино имел в виду того самого человека, чье имя время от времени вызывало у элитного сенсея странное тоскливое томление в груди. Он резко помотал головой - ну уж нет, такой глупости он никогда не совершит! Эбису даже знал, что бы этот человек сделал с его валентинкой.  
Ирука в ответ пожал плечами.  
Аккуратно лавируя между танцующими, Эбису и Ирука стали протискиваться к своим местам.  
Позволив публике немного потанцевать, Котецу объявил, что пора приступать к основному событию.  
Хагане, Камизуки и Умино приготовили маленькие бумажки синего и красного цвета.  
\- Уважаемые шиноби Листа! А сейчас мы предлагаем вам поучаствовать в беспрецедентном событии! Докажем, что в нашей деревне достаточно доблестных рыцарей и прекрасных дам! Сейчас мы соберем две команды - команду Валентинов и команду Валентин. Выбираться участники команд будут методом жребия, так что, прошу отнестись к этому с юмором. Тот, кто вытащит красную бумажку, становится Прекрасной Валентиной, пишет свое имя на этой бумажке и опускает ее вот в этот кубок. Те, кто вытащат синюю бумажку - становятся рыцарями Валентинами, и тащат красные бумажки из кубка. Валентин обязан весь оставшийся вечер восхвалять, воспевать свою Валентину и оказывать всяческие знаки внимания той, чье имя будет указано на вытащенной им бумажке. Даже если вам достанется партнер идентичного с вами пола. А потом по настоятельной просьбе Гая-сенсея будет турнир рыцарей во имя своих дам.  
Шиноби в ресторане раскатисто расхохотались, заранее представляя себе, какой бардак сейчас начнется. Хьюги все так же сидели с непроницаемыми лицами.  
\- Убедительная просьба, на турнире друг друга не калечить, к дамам своим с грязными предложениями не домогаться, от обязанностей ухаживания не увиливать, дамам ухаживаний не отвергать, даже если рыцарь будет ниже по званию! - добавил так же громко Ирука.  
По залу опять прокатился громовой хохот.  
\- Теперь, все желающие поучаствовать в этом безобразии, могут подойти сюда. Определимся с количеством - рыцарей и дам должно быть поровну, - объявил Изумо, потряхивая каким-то мешочком.  
На удивление, эту бредовую идею поддержали довольно активно. Сначала стали выходить в основном молодые генины и чунины. Но когда бесноватая Анко, уже хорошо принявшая на грудь, и заводная Куренай, которые, собственно, и выдвинули эту идею, чуть ли не пинками вытащили Ибики и Асуму, за которыми совершенно охотно выступил Гай, следом Хатаке Какаши, желающий сделать приятное своему любимому Ируке, а затем и Генма подбил всю свою лейб-гвардию, к разноцветным бумажкам потянулись и другие джонины.  
Тензо, добродушно посмеиваясь, смотрел на всю эту суету, а потом обратился к Эбису:  
\- А вы не хотите поучаствовать, Эбису-сенсей?  
\- Совершенно никакого желания! - ответил Эбису. А может, это Тензо ему валентинку написал?!?! О, Ками, в таком случае юмор твой своеобразен и ирония твоя безгранична…  
\- Да ладно вам, пойдемте, это обещает быть весело, - без всякой задней мысли предложил Тензо, - Раз уж такие люди, как Хатаке, Ширануи и Намиаши пошли, ой… глядите, даже Хьюга Токума вышел… Ба! Вы только посмотрите, как забавно выглядит, когда Хьюги смущаются… Прямо как Хината… Ну, как хотите, а я пойду!  
Тензо подался к толпе, окружившей Котзум и Ируку. Там уже шел пересчет участников.  
\- Нам для ровного счета не хватает одного человека! - громко крикнул Котецу, - Люди, давайте, спасайте положение!  
\- Эбису-сенсей! Иди к нам! - заорала Анко.  
Эбису улыбнулся и замахал руками, отрицательно качая головой, готовый провалиться сквозь землю от взглядов всех глаз, одновременно уставившихся на него. Он терпеть не мог быть причиной всеобщего внимания.  
\- Эбису, давай сюда! - махнул рукой Изумо. Эбису покачал головой, отказываясь.  
\- Да ладно тебе, давай! Ты заставляешь всех ждать себя! - снова крикнула Анко.  
\- Почему я? Может быть, кто-нибудь… - начал было блеять Эбису, но тут около него вдруг оказался Ирука и выговорил сердитым шепотом:  
\- Эбису! А ну выходи живо!  
\- Эмм? - как-то даже испуганно вскинул глаза на друга элитный сенсей.  
\- Выходи, говорю, не заставляй меня позорно выволакивать тебя под столом за ноги! - яростно прошипел Умино, лучезарно улыбаясь.  
\- О, Ками-сама! Я знаю, ты посылаешь мне все это за мои грехи в этой и прошлой жизни! - пробормотал Эбису, но понял, что если он не подчинится требованию друга, тот вполне способен вытащить его силком. Меж тем внимание всего зала уже было приковано к нему, и все уже наверняка подумали, что Эбису-сенсей ломается и заставляет себя упрашивать. Это было очень некрасиво, еще хуже, чем участвовать в этом идиотском мероприятии.  
Он вздохнул, натянул на лицо улыбающуюся мину и стал выбираться из-за стола. «Чертов Тензо! Не вышел бы, как раз было бы четное число участников!» - чертыхался себе под нос Эбису, продолжая доброжелательно улыбаться.  
В результате собралось пятьдесят четыре шиноби разных рангов и возрастов. Котзумы отсчитали по двадцать семь красных и синих бумажных квадратиков и сунули их в мешочек. Изумо как следует его потряс, выставил раскрытым впереди себя и торжественно провозгласил:  
\- Жребий!  
Шиноби принялись таскать из мешочка бумажки. Рыцари с синими бумажками были согнаны Ирукой, как стадо барашков, в одну сторону, а Дамы с красными - в другую.  
Гай-сенсей к своему удовольствию вытащил синюю бумажку - ему страсть как хотелось поучаствовать в рыцарском турнире, он волновался, что может попасть в команду «Прекрасных Дам» и лишиться этого удовольствия. Хатаке Какаши вытащил красную, тупо на нее поглядел и под общий хохот отправился в команду «Дам», посмеиваясь в маску.  
\- Черт! Какаши! Я так надеялся, что ты тоже вытащишь синюю, и мы с тобой сойдемся в поединке за своих Дам! - расстроено прокричал Гай.  
\- Не убивайся ты так! Так ты не убьешься! Ничего страшного! Главное, чтобы я не оказался твоей Дамой, это намного страшнее, - флегматично парировал Какаши. Снова раскат смеха.  
Анко и Куренай обе вытащили синие бумажки и со смехом отправились к рыцарям. Райдо и Ибики достались красные.  
\- Бля, Котзумы, вы это точно подстроили! - расхохотался Генма, глядя на растерянных высоченных мускулистых мужчин - мечника и главу отдела допросов - вертящих в загрубевших пальцах красные «дамские» квадратики.  
\- Все решает жребий! Все по-честному! Претензии не принимаются, - с наслаждением издевался Котецу, - Вместо того, чтобы смуту наводить, Генма-сан, давайте тащите!  
Генма решительно сунул руку в мешочек, не роясь там, вытащил первую пойманную бумажку и показал - синяя.  
\- Я же везучая сука, кто-то про меня сказал, - хмыкнул Генма, задрав победоносно свой сенбон, потом наколол на его кончик синий квадратик и отошел к рыцарям, ущипнув Анко за задницу, тут же легко увернувшись от метнувшегося в печень локтя куноичи.  
Асума вытащил красную.  
\- Точно подстроили, засранцы! - покачал он головой, глядя с ухмылкой на совершенно счастливых и довольных собой Котзум, и отошел к своей команде.  
Аобе и Тензо достались синие, Хьюге Токуме тоже. В общей суматохе оставшихся мужчин и нескольких немногочисленных женщин, тянущих жребий под задорные и иногда достаточно откровенные шутки, Эбису сунул руку в мешочек и, решив долго не рыться, отдавшись на волю случая, вытащил красный квадратик. «Ками, милый, добрый Ками, прошу тебя, сделай так, чтобы моим рыцарем не был ни Гай, ни Ибики, ни Анко! Обещаю, я буду хорошо себя вести, пожалуйста, Ками!!!» - помолился про себя Эбису, занимая свое место в команде Дам.  
Наконец все были успешно поделены на две команды. Ирука достал синюю бумажку и улыбнулся, увидев, что Какаши облегченно расслабился. Видимо, не очень-то Хатаке нравилась возможная перспектива, что кто-то будет ухлестывать за его Ирукой, пользуясь моментом, если бы он вытащил красную бумажку. Котзумы последними оба вытащили красные.  
\- Вот теперь вы верите, что мы ничего не подстраивали? - жалобно простонал Котецу, - Если бы подстроили, у нас бы разные цвета были!  
Они слезно обнялись, прощаясь, под общий смех, и Котецу снова провозгласил:  
\- А сейчас свершится чудо! Сейчас у нас образуются двадцать семь пар доблестных рыцарей и их прекрасных дам! Милые Дамы, - обратился он к своей команде кокетливым дурашливым тонким голоском, - Начинаем писать свои имена, и бросаем вооон в ту рюмочку…  
Когда милые и не очень милые «дамы» успешно справились с заданием, Ирука предложил Рыцарям начать тянуть из огромной позолоченной «рюмочки» бумажки с именами.  
И тут началась потеха. Совершенно невообразимое сочетание пар заставляло и участников игры, и сидящих за столами шиноби просто корчиться от смеха.  
Гай был страшно разочарован, когда Какаши в качестве дамы достался не ему, а Куренай. Но Асума и Ирука в отличие от Гая испытали облегчение - за эту пару можно было не волноваться, ничего неприличного старые друзья делать не станут. Оставалось только расслабиться и с наслаждением наблюдать, как невысокая и хрупкая красавица Куренай будет ухаживать за долговязым, жилистым Какаши, воспевая ему дифирамбы и сражаясь за него на турнире, а тот будет строить из себя кокетливую скромняжку и благодушно принимать ухаживания.  
Сам же Гай, вытащив бумажку и прочитав имя, позеленел в цвет своей рубашки. Густые черные брови Зеленого Зверя встали почти в вертикальные линии.  
\- Читайте, Гай-сенсей, не томите! - глумился Котецу, толкая локтем под бок хитро улыбающегося Изумо.  
\- Морино Ибики, - гордо провозгласил Гай, взяв себя в руки. Громоподобный гогот Цунаде перекрыл взрыв хохота в зале.  
Гай гоголем подошел к Ибики, расшаркался ножкой, отвесил поклон и предложил ему ручку калачиком. Главный идейный садист Конохи, суровый глава отдела пыток и допросов лишь прикрыл лицо громадной, как лопата, ладонью, удрученно покачав головой, но плечи его подрагивали от смеха. Однако Гая он все-таки под руку взял, поскольку был озвучен приказ - дамам ухаживаний не отвергать, а Морино привык приказы не обсуждать, а просто молча их исполнять, поскольку это было разумно и правильно.  
Молодому, нежноликому, с удивительными прозрачными глазами, похожему на сказочного принца Хьюге Токуме повезло не меньше Гая. Изумо, шутя, запретил ему использовать бьякуган при вытягивании записки, хотя тот вовсе и не собирался. Токума смутился, порозовел, его длинные, изящные, приученные к тонкой технике «мягкой ладони» пальцы нащупали бумажку, достали, развернули, он не хуже своей малолетней родственницы Хинаты залился краской по самые уши и едва различимо произнес:  
\- Сарутоби Асума…  
Сарутоби крякнул, привычно почесав взлохмаченный затылок, и добродушно ухмыляясь и дымя своей вечной папироской, вышел к Токуме. Токума, совсем потерявшись, взял Асуму за руку, глядя на него снизу вверх своими прекрасными, печальными глазами и хлопая огромными ресницами, едва доставая ему макушкой до подбородка. Они так забавно смотрелись - огромный кряжистый медведь Сарутоби и изящный, невысокий, с длинными темными волосами, связанными в три хвоста белыми тесемочками на концах, Хьюга - что шиноби снова засмеялись.  
В этот раз даже Хиаши переменился в лице. Наверняка гордый сноб посчитал, что это такое тонко завуалированное, но умело подстроенное оскорбление всему клану Хьюга.  
Анко, с каким-то нецензурным возгласом, словно в омут, бросилась рукой в мешок, этим жестом удивительно напоминая своих змей, выскакивающих из рукава, достала бумажку и, донельзя довольная, сексапильно поманила к себе Райдо. Райдо шутливо послал воздушный поцелуй Генме, смахнул мнимую скупую мужскую слезу, пошел к Анко, сграбастал ее и повесил себе на плечо.  
\- Нет-нет-нет, - замахал руками Котецу, - Райдо-сан, немедленно поставь своего рыцаря на ноги! Это она тебя должна на руках таскать!  
\- Ну ты, блин, задачки ставишь! - Анко озадаченно смерила от ног до макушки высокого мускулистого Райдо, а затем преспокойно закинула мечника себе на плечо, получив бурю оваций в награду.  
Тензо достался почтарь-сокольничий Пятой - Наторе.  
Аоба вытащил имя Котецу, досадливо чертыхнувшись про себя - Котзум что одного, что второго ни на что не разведешь - неразлучники!  
И тут Котецу аж чуть сам через себя не перепрыгнул, услышав, что один из их приятелей, чунин Риичи, лохматый, с длинной рваной челкой и огромными грустными глазами, вытащил бумажку с именем Изумо. Риичи был хороший парень, спокойный, добрый, но беда была в том, что он давно, издали и молча вздыхал по Изумо. И сегодня он был единственный, кому действительно повезло, и карта легла так, как надо. Котецу занервничал - Риичи, искренне влюбленный в Изумо, вполне способен ухаживать так красиво, что Изумо мог и повестить…  
Ирука, ковыряясь в мешке и нарочно дразня Какаши, вытащил бумажку и произнес:  
\- Инузука Цуме!  
Диковатая, чудная, бешеная Цуме при ближайшем знакомстве оказалась довольно веселой и заводной теткой. Ирука галантно взял ее под локоток, показав Хатаке язык. Цуме последовала его примеру и тоже довольно сексуально подразнила Копирующего языком, прищурив сумасшедшие глаза с волчьими зрачками.  
Эбису, как ни чувствовал себя несколько не в своей тарелке, но глядя на все это представление, расслабился и хохотал вместе со всеми, глядя, какие чудовищные насмешки совершал Святой Валентин, образуя пары методом жребия. И даже как-то забыл, что его самого вот-вот кто-то выберет. Главное, что Гай и Анко уже выпали, а Ибики сам в «дамы» попал, так что, в принципе, больше и опасаться было нечего. Эбису, посмеиваясь и глядя по сторонам, расслабленно развлекался. Ровно до того момента, когда вдруг увидел подходящего вразвалочку, с руками в карманах штанов, Ширануи. Генма, победоносно задрав сенбон вверх, скаля зубы в самоуверенной и кривоватой ухмылке, сунул руку в мешочек, не роясь, взял первую же бумажку, развернул, едва бросив взгляд на имя, прищурился на Эбису и не предвещавшим ничего хорошего голосом паскудно-сладко произнес:  
\- Ну, иди сюда, моя королева!  
Эбису мелко затрясло. Он сбледнул с лица, нервно дернулся, словно хотел сбежать, но понял, что это бесполезно, трусливо и позорно. Тут кто-то добрый вытолкнул его сзади в спину, и Ширануи мгновенно принял его, повесив на плечи тяжелую руку и собственнически прижав к себе. Эбису дернулся, гневно испепеляя взглядом, но Генма насмешливо чмокнул воздух, обозначив страстный поцелуй.  
Эбису сглотнул, осознавая весь ужас своего положения, попытался толкаться и даже осмелился достать локтем все в ту же многострадальную печень Ширануи, но Генма только встряхнул вредного сенсея за плечо, и Эбису был мгновенно обезврежен, прижатый к горячему боку своего «рыцаря».  
Учитель еще раз дернулся, но лишь для того, чтобы дать понять, что так легко не сдается и последнее слово, вернее последний дрыг останется все же за ним. Но Ширануи, не больно-то испугавшись, снова притиснул его к себе, чтобы «дама сердца» уж слишком сильно и явно не брыкалась. Эбису вздохнул и понял, что сопротивление бесполезно - он только выглядит дураком и смешит публику, как клоун. «Это просто игра! Всего лишь игра!» - убеждал себя Эбису, натянув на лицо улыбку. К счастью, к мешочку подошел следующий «рыцарь», и внимание от Эбису и Ширануи было отвлечено.  
Пока оставшиеся участники разбирали своих Дам, Эбису, все время возился, пытаясь выкрутиться буравчиком из стальных объятий Ширануи. Тот, прекрасно понимая, что выбешивает учителя, снова выставил зажатый зубами сенбон вверх, ужасно довольный собой, и улыбался, задрав горделиво подбородок и чуть откинув голову назад, при этом даже умудрялся смотреть сверху вниз при одинаковом росте, нахально рассматривая свою добычу. Он был невозможно самоуверен, невероятно сексуален и сам себе нравился, и выражение его взгляда было подобно взгляду ребенка, которого усадили в опасной близости от торта, но кусать его пока не позволяли.  
«Ну и попал! Вот зараза!» - совсем приуныл Эбису, перестав дергаться - бесполезно, только веселит этого… рыцаря, блин!  
Но вдруг Генма дернул его к себе, прижав и снова ослабив хватку, зловеще улыбнулся и произнес:  
\- Ну что ты дергаешься? Не укушу я тебя!  
Эбису мучительно захотелось применить технику перемещения, но он испугался, что Генма слишком крепко держит его в руках, и наверняка переместится вместе с ним. И если Эбису окажется с ним дома, то неизвестно, как такой потаскун, как Генма, воспримет это - как намек или как приглашение к действию. Эбису взгрустнул.  
\- Я не дергаюсь, больно надо, - пожал плечами Эбису.  
\- Ну тогда это… сейчас я за тобой ухаживать буду. И петь тебе, кхм… дифирамбы… - довольно сообщил Генма. Если Ширануи надеялся успокоить элитного сенсея, тот тут он промахнулся - вот теперь Эбису стало по-настоящему страшно. Учитель затосковал.  
\- Не утруждайся, Генма-сан, - горделиво сложил руки на груди элитный сенсей, насколько ему позволили стиснутые крепкой рукой плечи, - А то мне потом всю ночь кошмары сниться будут от твоих ухаживаний..  
\- Ничего, ты уже большой мальчик, как-нибудь с кошмарами своими справишься, - с наглой улыбкой ответил Ширануи, - Я ж не виноват! Так уж случилось, что ты теперь моя дама, так что нравится, не нравится, терпи, моя красавца!  
Эбису злобно засопел, сведя брови к переносице, вскинув глаза на Генму, собираясь по меньшей мере прожечь в нем дыру безо всякого Катона, но не успел ничего сказать, как Генма, вытащив сенбон изо рта, приблизил губы к его уху и сказал:  
\- Эбису, я не кусаюсь. Честно. И целоваться я классно умею.  
Эбису напыжился еще больше, но Генма продолжил:  
\- Эбисуууу… Ну не будь ты такой падлой! Это же игра! Это же весело! Я обещаю, что руки распускать не буду. Ну? Будешь мои ухаживания принимать? Только не дерись, ладно?  
«О, Ками, за что мне все это?», - подумал учитель, тяжело вздохнул, посмотрел на Ширануи поверх темных очков учительским взглядом, в котором читалось: «Ну, смотри у меня!», только что пальцем не погрозил, и медленно и обреченно кивнул.  
\- Ну, слава Ками! Орел - птица гордая, пока не пнешь, не полетит, - пробормотал Генма, снова засовывая свой сенбон в рот и безмятежно улыбаясь, сияющими глазами глядя искоса на Эбису, как на рождественский подарок. «Ой, не нравится мне все это…», - подумал элитный сенсей.  
Наконец, все двадцать семь пар было образовано. Эбису едва ли не с завистью смотрел на гогочущую публику, на «рыцарей», из кожи вон лезущих, чтобы угодить своим «дамам», на «дам», воодушевлявших своих «рыцарей» на подвиги, но ему совсем не было весело.  
И зачем он только послушался этого мерзавца Ширануи и поперся на эту вечеринку? Сидел бы дома, почитал бы книгу, посмотрел телевизор… И никто бы его сейчас не унижал, не позорил и не издевался над ним и его гордостью.  
Последующие события он помнил смутно. Опять пили, только теперь он сидел рядом с Ширануи, да и вообще все перепуталось - шиноби расселись теперь согласно распределению шутника-Амура, или злого случая - кому как. Эбису склонялся к последнему.  
Генма уже давно оттащил учителя на место, не выпуская его из своих стальных объятий, разогнав свою компанию и усадив его рядом с собой. Эбису покорно сидел, прижатый к Ширануи, ловя на себе ехидные издевательские взгляды друзей Генмы. Генма ему наливал, и он так же равнодушно пил, стараясь не глядеть на приятелей Ширануи, чтобы совсем уж не чувствовать себя клоуном или ширануевской игрушкой. Однако, отношение Генминой компании к нему вскоре изменилось, поскольку сам Генма, нужно отдать ему должное, перед друзьями не выдрючивался, показухой не занимался и Эбису перед ними не принижал, клоуном и своей сучкой не выставлял, и никоим образом похабно себя не вел, за что учитель был ему премного благодарен. Наоборот, Генма обращался с ним так, словно одни давно и близко были знакомы, словно они были на равных, словно их связывало что-то… И Эбису вдруг начал расслабляться. Генма, словно почувствовав, что напряженная спина и плечи элитного сенсея обмякли, тоже ослабил свою хватку, просто мягко и ненавязчиво обнимая Эбису, однако, из рук не выпуская.  
Эбису помнил, как орал Гай свои «дифирамбы» прекрасному Ибики, как Куренай приняла его приглашение на турнир, чтобы доказать, что ее дама сердца Хатаке Какаши прекраснее, чем дама сердца Гая - Морино Ибики. Они соревновались, кто быстрее надует воздушный шарик, чтобы он лопнул. Силой своей Юности, или силой своих легких, но Гай победил, оглушительно лопнув шарик и получив порванной резинкой по губам. Анко же выиграла у Ируки бутылку саке для своей «прекрасной дамы» Райдо, метая заостренные деревянные палочки в надутые разноцветные шары.  
Прекрасный, как сказочный принц, и нежноликий словно ангел, с бездонными глазами будто две чаши молока, слегка подкрашенного черникой, несчастный краснеющий Токума сидел, держа длинными пальчиками огромную лапу Асумы, едва улыбаясь и через раз забывая, как дышать, что-то негромко говорил, лаская Асуму затуманенным взглядом, а широкоплечий мощный Сарутоби, склонившись ухом к самым губам Хьюги, внимательно слушал, улыбаясь, дымя папироской и заботливо разгоняя дым перед носом своего такого тонкого и изящного по сравнению с ним самим «рыцаря».  
Аоба глядел, как Котецу сходит с ума, наблюдая за Изумо, уютно устроившимся рядом с Риичи. Лохматый чунин нежно держал в своих ладонях пальцы Камизуки и что-то нашептывал в ухо, и Аоба подумал о том, что Изумо или действительно поплыл, или нарочно дразнит Котецу. Страшный в своей ревности Хагане заставил Аобу вызвать несчастного Риичи на поединок. Аоба как-то даже и не знал, что ему в этой ситуации делать - честно выполнять правило «ухаживать» применимо к Котецу ну никак не представлялось возможным. И Ямаширо пришлось пойти на поводу у своей неугомонной дамы - Хагане - и вызвать Риичи на дуэль, которая заключалась в битве на деревянных столовых приборах, то бишь на палочках. Риичи, зараза влюбленная, оказался таким злобным, что отбил Аобе все пальцы, и Ямаширо, уже изрядно навеселе, готов был просто один раз зарядить с плеча Риичи в морду, чтобы тот скопытился и оставил уже, наконец, Изумо в покое, а Котецу вернулся в хорошее расположение духа. Однако, пока Аоба безуспешно пытался спасти честь себя и своей «дамы» в бою, Котецу подхватил Изумо и утащил его в темный уголок.  
Когда два горе-рыцаря обнаружили, что их дамы давно уже целуются, не обращая ни на кого внимания, они оба расхохотались. Глядя на печальные глаза Риичи, Аоба в знак поддержки обнял его за плечи, и губы их оказались так близко, что Аоба сам не понял, как так вышло, что он поцеловал Риичи. Тот, распахнув огромные телячьи глаза, сопротивления не оказал, и вдруг стал отвечать, да с такой страстью, что Аоба даже растерялся под таким напором. Но когда две ветреные «дамочки» Котецу и Изумо вернулись к своим рыцарям, они обнаружили их самозабвенно целующимися и страшно таким положением дел довольными. Котзумы противно похихикали и смылись от своих неверных рыцарей подальше, наслаждаясь тем, что их, наконец, вернули друг другу.  
Генма снова сидел рядом, обнимая Эбису за плечи, в то же время переговариваясь о чем-то с присевшими рядом Райдо и Анко. Он вроде бы и внимания на Эбису не обращал, но подливать саке не забывал, и рука его постоянно прижимала Эбису к мускулистому горячему телу в черной футболке - в зале стояла жара и духота, и свитер свой Генма снял и бросил рядом. И было ощущение, как будто так и надо, как будто всегда так было, и всегда так будет - тепло, спокойно, уютно… И хоть и музыка орет, и уже очень хорошо подогретые саке шиноби тоже орали и громко ржали, ничего не имело значения, главное, пусть Генма не оборачивается, не обращает и дальше на Эбису внимания, не говорит ничего, просто обнимает. И тогда кажется, будто все хорошо.  
Эбису постепенно напивался, хоть и старался не лакать всю чашку сразу, а лишь пригубить одним глотком и отставить, потому что опустошать чашку до дна с бдительным Генмой было просто опасно - он тут же наполнял ее до краев снова, а Эбису и так уже наблюдал за всем происходящим вокруг, словно сквозь пелену.  
Генма никуда от себя его не отпускал, и даже когда Эбису попытался вырваться в туалет, Генма последовал за ним. Толи издевался, толи так буквально воспринял приказ «ухаживать». «Ты бы так на работе приказы выполнял с таким рвением!», - скрипел зубами Эбису, облегчаясь в писсуар и слыша рядом журчание у соседнего писсуара, издаваемое его «рыцарем», будь он неладен. «Только попробуй что-нибудь по этому поводу спошлить, утоплю в том же толчке!» - злобно думал сенсей, стряхивая, пока совершенно не подозревавший о поджидавшей его участи Генма совершал те же действия.  
Когда они молча мыли руки, Эбису случайно встретился глазами с Генмой в зеркале. Похоже, проклятому спец-джонину игра весьма нравилась, и мучениями несчастного сенсея он просто наслаждался. Генма подмигнул в зеркало Эбису, тот только вздохнул и, закончив с мытьем и высушиванием бумажными полотенцами рук, обреченно повернулся к Генме.  
\- Пошли? - спросил он у своего «рыцаря».  
\- Знаешь, я должен сейчас выполнять любые твои желания, поскольку уж я твой рыцарь на сегодня, но вижу, единственное твое желание сейчас, чтобы я отвалил, да? - спросил вдруг серьезно Генма.  
Эбису удивленно поднял глаза на Ширануи - во взгляде Генмы не было ни тени насмешки. И такого поворота Эбису совершенно не ожидал. Он с чего-то вдруг решил, что Ширануи обрадовался подвернувшейся так удачно возможности вдосталь поглумиться над сенсеем, а оказывается, Генма и не собирался над ним издеваться, пользуясь сложившейся ситуацией.  
\- Нет, я… - замялся Эбису.  
\- Да ладно, я же вижу, что тебя от моего присутствия корежит. Ты даже сидишь и пьешь с таким видом, как будто тебя геморрой мучает, - дернул углом рта с сенбоном Генма.  
\- Ты неправильно понял, - возразил растерянный Эбису.  
\- Да как же тебя еще понять, если ты шарахаешься от меня, как юная девственница от Орочимару?! - пожал плечами абсолютно спокойный Генма.  
\- Я тебе не девственница! - вспылил Эбису и прикусил язык.  
\- А я тебе не Орочимару! - отшутился Генма, вопреки ожиданиям Эбису никак не среагировав на его реплику и не начав развивать эту скользкую тему дальше.  
\- Слушай, объясни мне, почему ты меня боишься? - вдруг напрямую спросил Генма.  
\- С чего ты взял, что я тебя боюсь? - взъерепенился Эбису. Генма поднял обе руки, примирительно показав ладони:  
\- Ну не боишься, ладно. За что ты меня ненавидишь?  
\- Генма, что за пьяные выяснения отношений в общественном сортире? Ты еще спроси: «Ты меня уважаешь?», - съязвил Эбису.  
\- Я тебя когда-нибудь чем-нибудь обидел? - заглянул ему в глаза Ширануи. Эбису вдруг задумался.  
А ведь действительно, Генма ни разу не обидел его, ни разу не сделал чего-то такого, чтобы оскорбить сенсея. Ну шутил, бывало, но не так, чтобы объявлять крестовый поход… А чаще просто даже внимания на него не обращал…  
\- Знаешь, Эбису, давай ты прикажешь мне от тебя отвалить, и я отвалю, - сказал Генма без улыбки.  
\- А сам отвалить не можешь? - усмехнулся Эбису. Видать, Ширануи и самому этот затянувшийся фарс с рыцарями и дамами наскучил, ему хотелось добрать до положенной кондиции, зацепить какого-нибудь парня, потискаться, а тут Эбису ему навязали…  
\- Не-а, - нахально ответил Генма, - Я ж должен весь вечер только твои приказы выполнять и все такое…  
\- А если я не скажу, чтобы ты отвалил? - вдруг отчего-то спросил Эбису, сведя брови к переносице.  
\- Тогда пошли отсюда, там вон гогот какой-то, что-то опять наши милые Котзумы придумали, - так же спокойно ответил Генма.  
\- А ты сам чего хочешь? - вдруг спросил его Эбису, уставившись на Генму. И Генма не ответил насмешливо, не съязвил, не спошлил. Он вообще ничего не ответил. И лишь спустя несколько мгновений молчаливого разглядывания Эбису Генма произнес:  
\- Тебя.  
Эбису вздрогнул в третий раз за вечер. «Становится похожим на нервный тик!», - подумал Эбису-сенсей.  
\- Все правильно. Каков вопрос, таков и ответ, - хмыкнул он, - Ничего другого я от тебя и не ожидал.  
\- Очень жаль, Эбису-сенсей, - к Ширануи вернулся его привычный насмешливо-издевательский тон, - очень жаль.  
\- Ладно, довольно паясничать! Я же понимаю, что ты надеялся, что тебе кто-то другой попадется, и я тебя только раздражаю своим присутствием. Я тебе мешаю отдыхать. Давай, я отпускаю тебя, выполняй мое желание! Вали! - устало произнес Эбису, снял очки и двумя пальцами помассировал уставшие от плотно висящего в зале табачного дыма глаза.  
\- Какой же ты трудный, Эбису! Просто пипец какой-то! - так же устало сказал Генма, - Да не раздражаешь ты меня! И не хочу я такое дурацкое желание выполнять! И вообще, раз попались мы сегодня друг другу, значит… значит, я весь твой. Пошли, хватит тут…  
Генма вдруг взял его за плечи, заглянул в его лицо и осторожно спросил:  
\- Эбису, ты что, плачешь что ли?  
\- Да сдурел ты?! Чего мне плакать?! - Эбису отнял пальцы от глаз и посмотрел на Генму злыми и какими-то тоскливыми глазами.  
\- Короче. Дифирамбы! Исполняются впервые! - вдруг зычно произнес Генма, - Эбису-сенсей, у вас самые красивые глаза из всех, которые я когда-либо видел! Ради такого взгляда я готов сражаться насмерть! И за улыбку такую я готов залезть на Гору Хокаге и написать на лбу Первого ваше имя. Вы самый умный и интересный собеседник! И педагог вы от бога. И дети вас любят! И, кстати, Катоном ты умеешь пользоваться, а я нет…  
Эбису долго стоял с вывалившимися глазами и приоткрытым ртом, потом прикрыл лицо ладонью, и плечи его затряслись от хохота.  
\- Твою мать, Ширануи! Дифирамбы! Да еще такие изысканные! Впервые! В мужском сортире! Охренеть ты романтик! - трясясь от смеха, выдавил Эбису.  
\- Зато ты перестал на меня смотреть, как монах на вошь! - довольный собой, сложил руки на груди и прислонившись задницей к раковине, ответил Генма.  
\- Ладно, пойдем! - отсмеялся Эбису, нацепив очки на нос, - Кстати, за дифирамбы спасибо…  
\- Хочешь, сейчас на весь ресторан то же самое скажу? - предложил Генма, отталкиваясь от раковины и снова обнимая за плечи Эбису.  
\- Да хорош, прекрати! - отмахнулся Эбису. Генма красиво изогнул бровь, королевским пинком распахнул дверь из туалета, повел Эбису через зал к их местам, и ровно посередине неожиданно заорал во всю мощь своих легких:  
\- У Эбису-сенсея самые прекрасные глаза! Он самый красивый, самый умный и самый лучший сенсей в Конохе! И самый сексуальный!  
Эбису едва не присел, пошел пятнами, подавился воздухом, закашлявшись, и со всей силы ущипнул Генму за бок, скрутив в пальцах зажатую кожу. Генма взвыл, дернувшись от злобного сенсея, и вонзил ему пальцы в плечо. Однако, его возмущенного вопля никто не услышал - зал одобрительно засвистел и заулюлюкал - Генма честно выполнял задания игры. Из другого конца зала послышался хрипатый вопль Анко:  
\- Нет, самые красивые глаза у моего Райдо!  
\- На что спорим? - заорал Генма, вертя головой в поисках Анко.  
«Ками, пожалуйста, пусть он заткнется, пожалуйста!» - молился прижатый стальной хваткой к горячему боку элитный сенсей, дергая Генму за руку.  
\- На что хочешь! - раздался голос Митараши уже где-то рядом.  
Шиноби начали подстрекать их, и Митараши взревела:  
\- Давай на локотках, кто выиграл, тот целует свою Валентину?  
\- Анко, сдурела? Я ж тебе кости переломаю, - более трезвый Ширануи попытался остановить невменяемую уже куноичи, переглянувшись с Райдо. Тот пожал плечами. Девчонка нарезалась, но его это только развлекало.  
\- Посмотрим! - вызывающе бросила Митараши, усевшись за стол, поставив одну руку на локоть и стукнув по столу кулаком другой руки.  
\- Вот, блин… - вздохнул Генма и уселся напротив, устанавливая жилистую руку с тонким красивым запястьем локтем на стол. Эбису коснулся его плеча и тихо произнес:  
\- Генма, не надо. Она же женщина…  
\- Я шиноби! - заревела, как пароходный гудок, Анко, услышав сенсея, и вцепилась в руку Генмы, переплетая с ним пальцы.  
\- За Райдо, самого прекрасного и неповторимого!  
\- За Эбису, единственного и обожаемого! - ответил ей в тон Генма, а у Эбису сердце кровью облилось. Да на хрен такие игры, в самом деле! Как можно просто так словами такими бросаться! Даже в шутку, даже играя?!  
Под крики шиноби и громогласные вопли Гая в поддержку смелых рыцарей, вступивших в поединок, Генма, чтобы уж совсем не принижать способности Анко, дал ей пару-тройку минут помять его руку, после чего, обманчиво расслабив кисть и поддавшись, резко вернул руку назад и уложил Анко на стол. Они поклонились друг другу в знак уважения, и Генма встал, поворачиваясь к Эбису.  
\- Я выиграл твой поцелуй! - весело сообщил он. У Эбису потемнело в глазах. «Нет. Не здесь. Не при всех… Я же учитель! Нельзя!!!» - билось в голове Эбису. «Нет. Отказывать нельзя. При всех ему нельзя отказывать! Обидится!» - билось в сердце.  
Он сделал шаг навстречу Генме и, мысленно приказал себе: «Спокойно!». Потом для верности немножко поубеждал себя, что это всего лишь игра и пообещал себе, что ни один нерв внутри не дрогнет. Затем положил руки на плечи Ширануи и коснулся губами его губ в совершенно невинном поцелуе. Шиноби недовольно завыли - ну что это за поцелуй! Не серьезно. Генма слегка ткнулся губами в его губы в ответ, провел кончиком языка по нижней губе и отпустил Эбису.  
Это что, все? Эбису выдохнул и… расстроился? Да нет, конечно, чего ему расстраиваться… И все же…  
Генма снова усадил его рядом с собой, но теперь Эбису сам сел рядом, касаясь плечом плеча. Что-то было между, неуловимое, едва осязаемое, отчего сердце билось быстрее. И рука на плече уже не казалась такой тяжелой, и ощущения неловкости больше не было. Эбису привалился к надежному крепкому плечу. Генма улыбался уголками губ, поглядывая на сенсея, и Эбису вдруг поймал себя на том, что улыбается в ответ. И что улыбка Ширануи ему очень нравится. Очень добрая улыбка, и такая сексапильная, заставляющая чувствовать томление внизу живота. Почему он раньше никогда не замечал, какая потрясающая у Генмы улыбка? «Э-э-э, Эбису-сенсей, да вы нарезались!», - вдохнул про себя учитель.  
В зале опять раздались вопли - неугомонный Гай мучил какого-то джонина, соревнуясь с ним в «петушки» - в прыжках на одной ноге с руками, спрятанными за спину, стараясь выпихнуть соперника из нарисованного мелом круга. При этом он громогласно сообщал, что его Ибики - самая прекраснейшая дама из всех прекраснейших дам, и глава отдела допросов едва ли не умиленно рыдал, пытаясь спрятать красное от смеха лицо в ладонях, а уже изрядно пьяная Цунаде орала ему, что готова предоставить Морино убежище от его рыцаря у нее под столом.  
Затем Куренай во имя своей дамы Хатаке исполнила какую-то хвалебную песнь очень красивым глубоким контральто. Что-то там хорошо поставленным голосом прочувствованно продекламировал Ирука в честь Инузуки-старшей.  
И вот уж Эбису никогда бы не подумал, что сам будет настолько непристойно себя вести, когда орал и размахивал руками во время «конного сражения». Он всеми фибрами души поддерживал своего «рыцаря» Генму, оседлавшего Аобу в качестве коня, когда они во имя своих «прекрасных дам» бились с Анко, под которой бил копытом Тензо. Генма и Аоба, слыша, как Эбису и Котецу болеют за них, сокрушительно разнесли в пух и прах противника.  
Какое-то время было относительно спокойно - гостям вечеринки позволили потанцевать, и хотя Гая все равно было слышно, но из-за музыки его было не разобрать, поэтому слишком сильно его крики в общем шуме не напрягали.  
\- Ну что, пригласишь меня на танец? - спросил вдруг Генма, и в янтарных его кошачьих глазах кувыркались искорки. Эбису вытаращил растерянно глаза, пытаясь придумать, что бы такого остроумного ответить, чтобы уж наверняка отбить у Генмы желание глумиться над бедным сенсеем, но не успел.  
\- А теперь настало время следующего конкурса! - заорали Котзумы.  
\- Все желающие выстраиваются в цепочку. Давайте, давайте, вставайте, не стесняйтесь, - агитировал Ирука.  
\- Ками, что они еще удумали? - простонал Эбису, когда Генма за руку потащил его в собирающуюся вокруг Котзум толпу.  
\- Будем играть в игру «Люблю-не люблю», все просто, каждый говорит, какую часть тела он любит и не любит у соседа справа. Постарайтесь запомнить, что вы сказали, - возвестил Котецу, - Начали.  
\- У Какаши я люблю правый глаз и не люблю левый локоть, - начала Куренай.  
\- У Гая я люблю правую бровь и не люблю левую бровь, - подхватил Хатаке.  
\- У Ибики я люблю левую коленку и не люблю правую коленку, - соригинальничал Гай.  
\- У Цуме я люблю лоб и не люблю правую кисть, - сказал Ибики.  
\- У Анко я люблю нос и не люблю хвостик на макушке! - рассмеялась Цуме.  
\- У Райдо я люблю шею и не люблю большой палец на правой руке, - сказала Анко.  
\- У Эбису я люблю левый глаз и не люблю правое ухо, - Райдо.  
\- У Генмы я люблю пальцы рук и не люблю нос, - выдал Эбису, подозревая, что какую-то гадость Котзумы все-таки придумали, явно что-то слишком простое задание.  
\- У Асумы я люблю губы и не люблю бороду, - сказал Генма.  
Когда вся цепочка высказалась в своих предпочтениях, Котецу довольно провозгласил:  
\- Все запомнили, кто что говорил? А теперь вы должны поцеловать ту часть тела у своего соседа справа, которую вы любите, и укусить ту, которую вы не любите.  
\- Вот скотина! - сквозь общий хохот заорал Аоба, который сказал, что ему нравится задница Риичи, понявший, что целовать его придется, видимо, туда.  
Цепочка поцелуев и укусов, начиная с Куренай, волной покатилась к хвосту. Какаши смиренно подставил подруге сначала свой глаз для поцелуя, а потом локоть для укуса, после чего весьма артистично чмокнул одну бровь Прекрасного Зверя и укусил за вторую. Кусать Гая за бровь было забавно. Это вызвало овации в зале. Когда Гай звонко поцеловал одну коленку главы отдела допросов и смачно укусил вторую, Ибики издал какой-то мучительный полу-всхлип, полу-смех - оказалось, главный мучитель и палач Конохи до ужаса боялся щекотки на коленках. Затем Морино по-отечески облобызал лоб тетки Инузуке и очень аккуратно куснул ее за кисть. Цуме, хохоча, влепила звонкий чмок Анко в нос и укусила за хвостик, после чего долго отплевывалась от волос. Анко довольно сексуально облизала шею Райдо, за что была награждена суровым взглядом Морино, и так же сексапильно сначала облизала, а потом укусила большой палец руки мечника. Тот остался ее действиями весьма доволен, после чего повернулся к Эбису, взял его лицо в огрубевшие от постоянной работы с мечом ладони, чуть не высосал левый глаз и нежно прикусил мочку уха. Эбису накрыла горячая волна, он повернулся к Генме, взял его за руку и прижал по очереди подушечки его пальцев к своим губам, целуя каждый палец. Затем наклонил голову Генмы за шею и грызанул его за нос.  
\- Ёп… - схватился за нос Генма и шутливо пригрозил, - Ну, берегись, Эбису, теперь ты мне должен!  
Затем обратился к Асуме, взявшись ему за воротник и наклоняя высоченного Сарутоби к себе:  
\- Прости, брат, ты не в моем вкусе, но приказ есть приказ! Да простит мне Куренай! - после чего впился в губы Асуме хорошим таким поцелуем.  
«А меня он так не поцеловал, когда выиграл!», - вдруг почему-то с обидой подумал Эбису, глядя на то, как втянулись от усердия щеки Генмы и вылезли из орбит глаза Асумы.  
Такой поцелуй был встречен воплями одобрения. Генма разорвал поцелуй, и Асума, отплевываясь, утираясь и смеясь, сказал:  
\- Вот блядина, а!  
\- Ну а теперь я сделаю, наконец, то, что меня всегда подмывало сделать - терпеть не могу бородатых мужиков! - хищно ухмыльнулся Генма и хряпнул Асуму за подбородок с острой черной бородкой.  
\- Твою мать, больно же! - взвыл Сарутоби, под общий смех схватившись за бороду. Но все ждали гвоздя программы - как Ямаширо будет целовать Риичи.  
\- Блин, Эбису, может я тебя в прошлой жизни чем обидел, что ты мне так мстишь? - обиженно проворчал Генма, потирая нос и глядя на Эбису.  
\- Что, больно? - спросил сенсей.  
\- Нет, блядь, охрененно приятно! Чуть не кончил!  
Эбису поднял виноватые глаза на Генму, но было совсем не похоже, чтобы Ширануи на самом деле злился. В зрачках его янтарных кошачьих глаз плясали черти.  
\- Прости, я не хотел, я… - начал было извиняться Эбису, но Ширануи его перебил:  
\- Ладно, забей. Зато я теперь знаю, что ты страстный, кусаешься ты первоклассно… А пальцы у меня до сих пор от твоих поцелуев горят и мурашки по спине бегают!  
\- Мне вот только твоих мурашек тут не хватало! - буркнул Эбису, едва не покраснев. Ну право слово, что за удовольствие мучить и смущать людей?!  
\- Глянь, Ямаширо все-таки его поцеловал! - толкнул локтем элитного сенсея уже отвлекшийся Генма, увидев, как Аоба вышел из своего положения, и садистски добавил, - Надо было его туда лучше укусить…  
После небольшого перерыва на танцы неугомонные Котзумы снова стали подбивать людей на подвиги, снова выстраивая желающих поучаствовать в цепочку.  
\- Если надо опять кого-то кусать и целовать, я не выдержу! - пробормотал Эбису.  
\- Не бойся, ты от меня никуда не отходи, тогда никто тебя кусать и целовать не посмеет, - успокоил его Генма, и добавил через мгновение, - Кроме меня.  
Эбису поперхнулся и кивнул. А что ему еще оставалось делать? До конца вечеринки время было еще предостаточно, а Генма был не настолько пьян, чтобы где-нибудь свалиться и избавить страдальца-сенсея от своих ухаживаний.  
\- А теперь, - снова заорал неутомимый Котецу, и у Эбису от нехорошего предчувствия засосало под ложечкой, - мы совершим круговорот спичек. Передавать спичку друг другу можно только губами без помощи рук! Главное не уронить спичку! Впрочем, кому я это говорю, уважаемые шиноби! Поехали!  
Ну, с таким заданием справиться легко. Эбису успокоился, и когда до него дошла очередь, он ловко принял кончиками губ спичку у Райдо и передал ее Генме. Пронесло!  
\- А теперь пускаем спичку в обратный путь! Только чуть-чуть ее укоротим! - приказал Котецу. «Я так и знал!» - подумал про себя Эбису.  
Когда спичка пошла в пятый поход, от нее почти ничего не осталось. Игрокам приходилось вплотную соприкасаться губами, чтобы не потерять и не уронить спичку. Только вот когда Эбису передавал спичку Генме и их губы на мгновение прижались друг к другу, это было совершенно иное ощущение, чем когда он принимал спичку от Райдо…  
На обратном пути два миллиметра несчастной спички доводили некоторых особо чувствительных игроков до экстаза, а зрителей до восторженных воплей и подбадривающих криков.  
Генма, с трудом получив огрызок спички от Хатаке, повернулся к Эбису и кое-как пристроив коротенькую щепочку на нижней губе, потянулся к Эбису. Сенсей попытался этот кусочек снять, но едва не уронил, поймал языком, да вот беда, случайно отправил ее обратно Генме. И в ответ получил очень нежный, но ударивший в голову поцелуй. Губы у Генмы были горячими, мягкими. Язык скользнул в рот, и Эбису даже не задумываясь принял его, лаская своим языком в ответ, ища огрызок спички, не находя его, да черт с ней, со спичкой этой! И Генма, втянув язык Эбису в свой рот, обвивал своим языком, то жадно, то неспешно, доводя Эбису до головокружения.  
\- Ну, вы чего там, эй?! Не заставляйте других ждать! Ширануи, хватит пользоваться моментом! Отдай уже Эбису спичку, и погнали дальше! - стали раздаваться возмущенные крики, пересыпанные смехом.  
\- А я ее, кажется, проглотил! - нагло заявил Генма, неохотно разорвав поцелуй.  
\- Твою мать, Ширануи! Сам нацеловался, а всех обломал! - последовали негодующие голоса.  
\- Ну, вот такое я говно, - пожал плечами Генма, блаженно ухмыляясь, сунув обратно в рот свой сенбон.  
«Ками, я целовался с парнем на виду у всего гарнизона! На глазах Хокаге! Да еще с Ширануи!!!» - ужаснулся Эбису, придя в себя. Тяжелая рука на плечах отвлекала бедного учителя от горестных мыслей. Однако, надо как-то выпутываться из положения - поцелуй с Ширануи не прошел даром для изголодавшегося по ласке, претерпевшего два года вынужденного воздержания Эбису. Он чувствовал, что штаны его спереди начинают недвусмысленно топорщиться, и слава Ками, что стоял он к Генме лицом, и никто этого безобразия не видел.  
Но кто бы мог подумать - он, такой скромный и интеллигентный, старающийся всегда вести себя прилично и держать лицо, так легко завелся, целуясь с мужчиной прилюдно!  
Эбису попытался взять себя в руки, стараясь вспомнить что-нибудь такое, что сразу бы сняло напряжение в паху. Например, Заджи. Тот момент, когда он увидел его с другим… Пффф, фигня какая. Не берет больше… Возбуждение проходить не хотело. Генма был слишком близко. И хоть Ширануи и улыбался беспечно, дыхание его стало более тяжелым, и такая же упругая, твердая плоть, вроде бы случайно коснувшаяся бедра учителя, говорила о том, что и Генма с поцелуем без последствий не справился.  
\- Классно целуешься, - подсыпая соли на раны Эбису, признался Ширануи.  
\- Правда? - почему-то обрадовался Эбису. Генма кивнул.  
К огромному облегчению Эбису снова приглушили свет, загрохотала музыка, шиноби потянулись на танцплощадку.  
Мимо Генмы и Эбису протиснулись какой-то молодой длинноволосый блондин-чунин, прижимавший к себе совсем юного мальчишку-генина, запустив ему руку под рубашку. Обоих штормило от выпитого, и они завалились на Эбису.  
\- Э-э-э! - угрожающе оттолкнул малолетних поганцев Генма, возвращая им вертикальное положение. Парни извинились и попетляли дальше.  
\- Пошли на воздух, а то у меня мозг сейчас взорвется, - предложил Генма.  
\- Пойдем, только свитер свой надень, там холодно, - предупредил Эбису.  
\- Заботливая ты моя крошка! - расплылся в довольной улыбке Генма.  
\- Слушай, да пошел ты… - вспылил Эбису, сбивая с плеч руку Ширануи, - Какого черта я должен все это терпеть от тебя?!  
\- Ну извини, не знаю, что меня все несет, - перестал лыбиться Генма, - Не уходи никуда, я сейчас свитер только возьму.  
На улице было свежо, хорошо разогретые спиртным шиноби выползали из ресторана кучками и топтались на улице возле входа. Кто-то курил, кто-то просто охлаждался, то тут, то там раздавались взрывы смеха.  
Чуть дальше, под деревом, не освещенным фонарем, двое выясняли отношения - судя по долетавшим словам, резким жестам и попыткам одного уйти, а другого его задержать, это была сцена ревности.  
За углом ресторана, судя по характерным звукам, кто-то кому-то бил морду - ну как же пьянка да и без морды, не серьезно как-то!  
Эбису, сунув руки в карманы штанов, смотрел, как легкий парок шел от его дыхания, растворяясь в темноте. Он думал о том, как странно сложился сегодняшний вечер. Валентинка с танка не выходила у него из головы. И Генма такой странный сегодня. Если бы Эбису не знал его, вот в такого Ширануи он бы, наверное, влюбился. Он пошел бы за ним. Только вот в чем беда - Генма его никуда не звал. И не позовет. Нет, потрахаться позвать он вполне может. Но позвать за собой - это нонсенс.  
А целоваться с ним Эбису понравилось. Да что там - понравилось! Эбису чувствовал, что до сих пор пальцы рук подрагивают при одном только воспоминании, и внутри делается горячо, и сжимается все внизу… Но ведь это игра… Сегодня вечер такой, все дурачатся… Зачем об этом думать? Все равно же решил для себя, что никто не нужен!  
Но кто же валентинку все-таки написал? Ведь никто так и не подошел, ни знака не подал, ни взгляда… И пока Генма рядом, всем своим видом словно заявляя права на сенсея, никто и не подойдет. Но тогда тем более непонятно поведение Генмы, если он сам по чьей-то просьбе приволок Эбису сюда, а делает все, чтобы к Эбису никто даже не приблизился.  
И давай уж начистоту, Эбису-сенсей, уж себя-то давай не будем обманывать! Это других тебе удается своей постной миной обмануть, а себя-то хватит уже! Ты ведь на самом-то деле и не хочешь, чтобы кто-то подошел к тебе сейчас и признался в любви. Чтобы кто-то встал между тобой и Генмой. Ты ведь хотел бы, чтобы никого «другого» и не было, а был бы только Генма. Тот, с кем ты никогда не сможешь быть вместе. Такой несерьезный, распутный, нахальный и ветреный, но такой сексуальный, вызывающий такие горячие, слишком откровенные желания внутри… Тот Генма, избалованный вниманием, пресытившийся всеми теми, кто готов обожать его, кот-гулена, который никогда не станет чьим-то, который никогда не захочет скромного, занудного, скучного и не сказать, что красивого сенсея, потому что есть из чего выбрать намного привлекательнее. Тот, кто так раздражает своей самоуверенностью и сексуальностью. Тот, чье имя заставляет сердце биться быстрее, и долгими одинокими холодными ночами само вдруг возьмет да и вспыхнет в голове, как назло, в тот момент, когда уже проваливаешься в сон, и выдернет из дремы, и не даст заснуть еще долго, вынуждая ворочаться с боку на бок.  
\- Ты сам-то не замерзнешь? - раздался вдруг голос над ухом. Эбису вынырнул из своих невеселых мыслей и посмотрел на Генму. Тот улыбался уголком рта, и глаза его в темноте сейчас совсем не были распутными и кошачьими.  
\- Нет, - покачал головой Эбису, уперев взгляд в два красных бантика на свитере Генмы.  
\- Послушай, так кто меня ждал? - вдруг выпалил он.  
\- В смысле? - не понял Генма, серьезно глядя на учителя.  
\- Ты сказал, что меня здесь ждут, и если я пойду с тобой сюда, я узнаю, кто меня ждет, - занервничал Эбису. Зачем он задает этот вопрос? Ну вот зачем?  
\- А-а, ты об этом, - как-то поскучнел Генма.  
\- Ты ведь просто так сказал, да? Никто ведь не ждал, ты просто хотел, чтобы я пошел и развлекся, раз уж ты в курсе моей личной жизни, да? Или ты думал, что я опять нажрусь и буду выглядеть идиотом? Пасадобль опять какой-нибудь учиню? - упрямо задавал вопросы Эбису, понимая, что зря он это делает и скорее всего, крупно пожалеет об этом.  
\- Нет, я не врал. И ничего я не думал, - как-то отстраненно ответил Генма, уведя глаза в сторону, уставившись на все еще выясняющую отношения парочку под деревом, - Тебя ждали. И ждут.  
\- Кто? - вцепился взглядом Эбису, пытаясь поймать ускользающий взгляд Ширануи. Тот молчал.  
\- Кто? - еще тверже спросил Эбису.  
\- Ладно, - как-то тоскливо проговорил Генма, все так же пряча глаза, - Есть один человек, который тебя любит. Не смотри на меня так, я не вру. Он любит тебя давно, но сказать не решается, потому что ты такой… вредный, такой правильный… Ты всегда орешь, что тебе никто не нужен, что ты самодостаточная личность и одному тебе вполне комфортно и наедине с собой не скучно. Вот он и не знает, как сказать тебе, что уже давно запал на тебя.  
Генма вдруг перевел взгляд на Эбису и посмотрел ему прямо в глаза, скрытые темными стеклами очков, не в состоянии прочитать, о чем сейчас думает сенсей.  
\- Кто он? Райдо? - спросил тихо Эбису. Вот он и добился ответов на свои вопросы. Еще мгновение, и он узнает имя того, кто любит его, кто готов скрасить его одиночество, кто хочет согревать его холодными ночами и делить эти ночи на двоих, даря ласку и тепло… Но хочет ли Эбису теперь узнать это имя? Учителю уже было все равно. Он узнал главное - Ширануи он не нужен. Это не Генма ждал его здесь и хотел видеть. Генма старается для кого-то, и так хлопотать он может только для очень близкого человека.  
\- Нет, не Райдо, - качнул отрицательно головой Генма, прищурился и почему-то вдруг зло спросил:  
\- А ты хотел бы, чтобы это был Райдо? Хочешь, я скажу ему, что он тебе нравится? Он отличный парень, и тоже одинокий. Он знаешь, как рад будет, что кто-то любит его. Райдо верный, он тебя никогда, как тот мудак, не подставит…  
\- Да не нужен мне никто! - вдруг сорвался Эбису, - Никто не нужен! И Райдо хороший мужик, но не нужен он мне! И что ты вдруг взялся мою личную жизнь устраивать? Для кого ты стараешься? А ты меня спросил, хочу ли я этого? Ты спросил меня, блядун чертов, кто мне нужен?! Не приходило в голову, что я могу уже любить кого-то?! А ты… Ты… Иди ты уже, а? Оставь меня в покое! Иди к тем, кто тебе кучу валентинок написал, которые ты, скотина, просто на шпильку свою гребаную насадил, как себе на член всех подряд сажаешь! Иди туда, где тебе бантики дарят! Давай, вали! Вот тебе мое последнее желание, рыцарь долбанный! Отстань от меня! Я домой хочу!  
Последнюю фразу Эбису выдавил как-то по-детски горестно, отчаянно, и вдруг сильные руки схватили его за плечи, тряхнули, в лицо зашипели:  
\- Какого хера ты все это мне тут устраиваешь?! Я всех подряд себе на член не сажаю! И с кем попало не блядую! Что ты обо мне вообще знаешь? Ты ни хера обо мне не знаешь! Ты, святоша праведный! И валентинки все эти с бантиками мне на хер не уперлись!  
Генма сорвал со своего свитера бантики, смяв их в кулаке, отшвырнул от себя, потом снова вцепился в плечи Эбису, снова тряхнул так, что у сенсея зубы клацнули.  
\- Я от тебя, сука, весь вечер ждал хоть одну. Думал, напишешь, хотя бы в шутку… Это я тебя тут ждал, я! Это я хотел, чтобы ты пришел сюда. Я хотел тебе сказать все сегодня. Но когда я тебе по жребию достался, я же видел, как у тебя аж рожу перекосило! Все время, когда я с тобой встречался, я видел, как ты на меня смотришь, и меня грело это, сука, понимаешь ты! Грело! Я думал, что нравлюсь тебе! Просто зная тебя и все твои заморочки после Заджи, не хотел напролом идти, пугать не хотел, ты же, как институтка, истерить бы начал! Я же тоже не мудак конченый, я же понимаю все, что ты чувствовал, и почему теперь никому не веришь. Я хотел осторожно, ты же, сука, лань трепетная, просто так в руки не даешься! К тебе приблизиться невозможно, ты же как лось от паровоза шарахаешься. Я полгода вокруг тебя круги нарезаю, думаю, догадаешься! Ведь когда встречаемся, ты дергаться начинаешь, я и подумал, что ты, ну… тоже…  
Генма вдруг притянул Эбису к себе, стиснул в руках, силком под затылок придавил голову к плечу, прижался щекой к макушке и тихо сказал:  
\- Ты прости меня, ладно? Я сам виноват. Я тоже дрейфил… Я должен был как-то по-другому. Эбису, я дурак, да?  
\- Угу, - промычал в плечо Эбису, и вдруг обхватил Генму за талию, прижался, вдохнул его запах - шерсть свитера, пропитавшаяся табачным дымом зала, какой-то дорогой и приятный парфюм, алкоголь, что-то еще, такое свое, родное, уютное…  
\- Оба мы дураки, - пробормотал он, поднимая лицо. Генма осторожно стащил с него очки, сложил их, сунул в карман, медленно, словно пробуя на вкус, коснулся губами губ учителя, нежно, мягко, языком раздвигая губы, словно просясь впустить, и Эбису открылся, совсем открылся, и рот его принял ласки, и сердце его приняло новое чувство. Он со всей страстью бросился в омут, отвечая на ласки, выталкивая чужой язык изо рта, настырно залезая в рот Генмы, набрасываясь на его язык, сжимая губами, прикусывая, всасывая, сдаваясь и снова позволяя Генме взять вверх, а в голове билась только одна мысль: «Не один! Больше не один!».  
И плевать было на людей вокруг, и не было больше страха. И ничего больше не имело значения, потому что сильные руки и горячие губы ласкали его, и он отвечал, прижимаясь всем телом, до боли сжимая объятия, чувствуя, что горит в лихорадке, потеряв контроль, избавляясь от своей скорлупы, от своего страха и недоверия.  
Когда стало трудно дышать, они неохотно оторвались друг от друга.  
\- У тебя, правда, самые красивые глаза, - улыбнулся Генма.  
\- Танка эту ты мне написал? - спросил тихо Эбису. Генма смущенно кивнул и быстро сунул свой сенбон обратно себе в рот.  
Эбису мягко рассмеялся - уж очень необычно и забавно выглядел Ширануи в смущенном виде.  
\- Откуда же ты взял ее? Вот бы не подумал, что ты женской поэзией «Серебряного века» увлекаешься! - покачал головой Эбису.  
\- А я книжку этой Ёсано у тебя в руках видел. Ты все время какие-то книжки таскаешь и читаешь в свободное время, а Ёсано я не один раз у тебя видел, значит, тебе она нравится. Думаю, надо же знать, что тебе нравится. Пошел в библиотеку и нашел, я все-таки шиноби или где? - ответил Генма, довольно улыбаясь. Эбису вдруг так тепло стало от этих слов. Такая простая фраза, и сколько в ней смысла… Ширануи наблюдал за Эбису, он обращал внимание даже на такие мелочи, как название книги в руках сенсея, и что одна и та же книга бывала в этих руках чаще, чем остальные…  
\- Прости, что не написал тебе тоже, - извинился Эбису, - Я видел, как ты все свои валентинки на сенбон насадил…  
\- И подумал, что твою ждет та же участь, - усмехнулся понимающе Генма. Эбису кивнул.  
\- Я хотел тебе дать понять, что они ничего для меня не значат, - вздохнул Генма, - Только, толи я плохо дал понять, толи ты не так понял…  
Эбису отцепил от своей рубашки бантик, подаренный Моэги, и прицепил Генме.  
\- Вот… Вместо валентинки, - тоже смутился Эбису.  
\- А не обидится тот, кто тебе его подарил? - спросил настороженно Генма, глядя, как длинные тонкие пальцы с ухоженными ногтями любовно расправляют бантик на его груди. Эбису покачал головой.  
\- Это Моэги, моя ученица, ей всего девять, - улыбнулся учитель, - Кто еще мог мне подарить бантик на День Всех Влюбленных?  
\- А… у меня нету… Те, что мне подарили, я тебе не хочу дарить, это не те люди, после которых я мог бы тебе отдать… он должен быть только твой… - насупился Генма.  
\- Не важно. Танка была самым лучшим подарком за последние несколько лет моей жизни, - легко улыбнулся Эбису.  
\- За два года, - поправил его тихо Генма.  
\- Нет, - медленно покачал головой сенсей, - Намного больше…  
Они помолчали, глядя друг на друга.  
\- А почему ты сразу не сказал, что это ты меня приглашаешь? Почему придумал, что кто-то другой? - спросил Эбису.  
\- Да ты бы со мной ни за что не пошел бы! Что, я тебя не знаю, что ли… - хмыкнул Генма.  
\- Странно, - задумчиво произнес Эбису, - Как интересно распорядилась судьба, что именно сегодня ты вытащил именно мое имя…  
\- Гха! - подавился Генма смехом, - Так ты ничего не понял, что ли? Эбису, у тебя очень хорошие друзья. Можешь всегда на них полагаться. Это Ирука и Котзумы мне помогли с бумажками! И чтобы я в синюю, а ты в красную команду попали, и чтобы я твое имя вытащил… А идея Анко была.  
\- Вот засранцы! - охнул Эбису, но злиться на друзей смысла не было. Ну вот такие они. И если бы не они, не случилось бы все вот таким чудесным образом. Эбису мягко рассмеялся, покачав головой.  
\- Ты только им морду не бей. И мне тоже, ладно? Замерз? Пойдем внутрь? Не хочу, чтобы ты простыл, - снова привлек к себе Эбису Генма, возвращая ему украденные очки. Эбису кивнул, привычно нацепив черные стекла на нос. Теперь куда угодно. Хоть внутрь, хоть гулять, хоть домой… Теперь не важно. Важно - с кем.  
\- И все же зря ты их носишь, - качнул длинными прядями по обе стороны лица Генма, глядя на тускло блеснувшие круглые темные очки элитного сенсея, - Глаза у тебя на самом деле офигенные. Такие грех прятать. Хотя… лучше носи. Нечего всем подряд на них смотреть. Уведут еще…  
\- Бака! - фыркнул Эбису, - У кого уведут? О чем ты?  
\- Сам ты бака! - углы рта Генмы привычно нахально поползли в стороны, обнажив зубы, сжимающие сенбон, кончик которого нагло указал в черное ночное небо, - У меня уведут!  
\- У тебя?! А я разве твой, чтобы меня у тебя уводили? - привычно занудел Эбису, становясь в позу.  
\- Да, - самоуверенно ухмыльнулся Генма.  
\- Мы, кажется, на эту тему даже и не говорили еще, - нахмурился Эбису.  
\- Слушай, вот терпеть не могу, когда ты в амбицию вламываешься! - продолжал улыбаться Ширануи, - Ну я же сказал тебе, что люблю…  
\- Нет. Ты сказал: «Один человек любит тебя», а это не одно и то же… - упрямо гнул свое Эбису, уже готовый сам себе пребольно нашлепать по губам. Он очень ярко представил себе одну гадскую ворону, которая все время летала над Конохой и кричала: «Дурак! Дурак!! Ну дурак же!!!». Но Ширануи на его счастье оказался умнее.  
\- Бля, Эбису, ну хватит уже, а? - Генма выдернул сенбон изо рта и накрыл губы Эбису поцелуем.  
Эбису прижался к Генме. И правда, хватит…  
Ну чего ты добиваешься? Чего брыкаешься, элитный сенсей? Ведь ты рад, что ты теперь «чей-то»! Признайся хоть себе! Ну не сказал он ничего напрямую, ну так скажет, наверное… Ему ведь тоже трудно сдаваться… А он ведь первый открылся. А ты не то, чтобы кому-то, ты даже самому себе наедине со своим одиночеством, в темноте и под одеялом стыдишься признаться, что любишь этого мерзавца, что бы ты там себе ни выдумывал в качестве отговорок и причин, почему вы никак не можете быть вместе. Да, ты прав в одном - вы очень разные. Генма смелее, решительнее и отчаяннее тебя. Он опять тебя сделал.  
\- Ты мой, хоть ты тресни теперь! - разорвав поцелуй, почти в губы Эбису выдохнул Генма, - Мы вместе. Ты ведь это хотел услышать от меня?  
\- А ты? - спросил шепотом Эбису, утопая в жидком расплавленном янтаре любимых глаз.  
\- А я твой. Совсем твой. Больше ничей, - понял беспокойный вопрос сенсея Ширануи, - Пойдем внутрь, простудишься…  
Они снова оказались за столом, и кто-то подсаживался, уходил, приходил, чашки с саке совершали свой круговорот в руках шиноби.  
Генма, обнимая за спину, прижимая к себе размякшего, потерявшего всю свою ершистость, элитного сенсея и поглаживая тайком пальцами, снова разговаривал о чем-то со своим Райдо, с Анко, с Ибики...  
Эбису положил ладонь на руку Генмы, лежащую на косточке его бедра. Генма тут же переплел с ним пальцы, поглаживая и лаская.  
Было как-то очень хорошо от этих прикосновений, легких, нежных, мягких.  
Эбису стало клонить в сон до такой степени, что хотелось просто опустить голову на это рельефное, жилистое, крепкое плечо рядом и прикрыть глаза. Все-таки Ширануи, сука, его накачал. Это было последней мыслью, прежде чем голова Эбису коснулась-таки плеча спец-джонина.  
Генма, продолжая трепаться с Райдо, мельком обернулся на Эбису, и машинально вернулся к Райдо, но потом удивленно уставился на как-то по-домашнему уютно и трогательно устроившуюся на его плече голову со съехавшими на бок очками. Ширануи аккуратно уцепился двумя пальцами за дужку, снял их с носа Эбису, сложил и положил на столик, а обнимавшая рука на бедре учителя мягко привлекла его ближе. Легкая улыбка одними уголками рта тронула губы Генмы, он беззвучно усмехнулся и вернулся к разговору с Райдо и Анко.  
И только пальцы его продолжали легко и нежно ласкать расслабившиеся пальцы сенсея.  
Эбису сквозь сон чувствовал только теплое, невесомое, такое умиротворяющее скольжение по пальцам, и слышал как сквозь вату бубнеж голосов, музыку и периодически исторгаемые луженой глоткой Гая вопли: «За прекрасных дам!».  
Потом он перестал что либо слышать и чувствовать. Было тепло, спокойно и надежно. Остальное сейчас значения не имело.  
Ощущения вернулись к нему значительно позже. Было все так же тепло, спокойно и надежно, но вот только было тихо, темно, мягко и удобно. Музыка больше не гремела, никто не орал и дымом табачным не воняло… Голова гудела, хотелось пить и в туалет. Эбису попытался произвести рекогносцировку на местности. Обнаружив себя лежащим на чем-то мягком, с подушкой под щекою, Эбису облегченно прикрыл глаза - все в порядке. Он дома.  
Стоп! А как он до дома добрался? Какое-либо осмысленное объяснение, как он все-таки попал домой, в голову совершенно забредать не хотело. То есть даже никаких бессвязных обрывков. Однако настолько напиться, чтобы впасть в беспамятство, элитный учитель не мог. Эбису пил мало, искусство пития понимал в умеренности, посему в готовальню упивался крайне редко, таких случаев и было-то за всю жизнь раза три. К тому же ощущения при таком свинском возлиянии были настолько отвратительны, так безбожно кружилась голова и тошнило, что все три раза Эбису клялся самому себе и доброму, милому Ками, что больше никогда, ни за что и ни в коем разе. Блевать Эбису ненавидел, наверное, больше всего на свете, но его организм обладал одной может быть очень полезной, а может быть, наоборот, весьма досадной особенностью - Эбису никогда не мог напиться до потери памяти, хотя иногда очень хотелось. Ну не принимал его элитный организм алкоголь в таких количествах, способных вырубить мозг, и при достижении определенной кондиции Эбису попросту блевал дальше, чем видел. И иногда, особенно первое время после предательства Заджи, Эбису страстно завидовал тем товарищам, которые наутро говорили, что ничего не помнят из того, что вытворяли накануне. А учителю так иногда хотелось забыться, чтобы ничего не помнить…  
Лежа на мягком, ровном и гладком, Эбису предположил, что это футон. Хорошо. То, что все ему приснилось - и вечеринка, и Генма, и признание его такое неожиданное, но, как оказалось, такое желанное - Эбису отмел за несостоятельностью. Он никогда не видел таких ярких, красочных и реалистичных снов. К тому же даже если ему что-то и снилось, его сны никогда не имели счастливого конца.  
Значит, он на футоне. Где? В доме. В своем? Но как он до него добрался? Если Эбису не мог напиться до потери памяти, значит, он что-то должен был запомнить. А раз он ничего не помнил, значит, и факта того, что он как-то добирался домой, не было. Тогда где он?  
Эбису попытался оторвать свою многострадальную головушку от подушки. В его голове огромный гонг тут же издал душераздирающий «Баааааннннннгггггг!». «Уй, бля!», - схватился за лоб Эбису, осторожно угнездив голову обратно. Нет, не приснилось. И утром похмелье еще раз даст в этом убедиться.  
Ощущения возвращались частями. Сначала вкус во рту. Гадкий распухший язык прилип к небу. В горле пересохло и страшно хотелось пить. Потом учитель осознал, что неплохо было бы посетить уборную. Причем чем скорее, тем лучше. Пульсирующая боль в голове не давала сосредоточиться.  
Потом вернулось зрение. Квадрат окна, чуть светлее, чем темнота комнаты. Еще ночь. Но обычно даже глухой ночью окно освещено фонарями у главного входа в Парк Конохи, обволакивая тусклым неверным светом предметы в комнате. Но сейчас за окном темнота и никаких фонарей… Стоп. Почему окно перед лицом? Как Эбису умудрился перевернуть футон? Раньше окно всегда было в головах, теперь оно справа, и еще что-то темное перед окном… Столик? Обычно на этом месте была стена, в которую утыкался носом Эбису, укутавшись в одеяло, долгими, полными одиночества и озноба ночами. «Это не моя квартира!!!» - не был бы Эбису элитным сенсеем, если бы у него были плохо развиты способность ориентироваться на местности, внимательность и логика.  
Потом вернулся слух. Тишина. Тиканье часов. Тихое завывание ветра за окном. Рядом, прямо в область за ухом, кто-то дышал, и раздавалось совершенно умиротворенное сопение.  
Эбису вздрогнул. Его обнимала тяжелая, расслабленная рука, и спине было горячо от прижавшегося рядом тела.  
«Мама…» - только и смог подумать Эбису. Сенсей осторожно провел ладонью по глазам, потом провел себе по груди - рубашка на месте. Ниже - брюки тоже. «Слава Ками, я ничего интересного не пропустил», - снова испытал облегчение учитель. «Я все же ни с кем не переспал!» - посетил его логичный вывод, - «Это хорошо. Тогда с кем я сейчас сплю?!».  
Эбису попытался перевернуться.  
\- Что, плохо? - раздался прямо в ухо хрипловатый сонный голос. Эбису чуть не подпрыгнул и застонал от вспышки в голове.  
\- Может, таблетку дать? - заботливо обняли его и склонились над сенсеем. Длинноватые волосы коснулись его щеки.  
\- Генма? - с надеждой спросил Эбису.  
\- А кого ты ждал увидеть? - ехидно протянул голос.  
\- Слава Ками! - выдохнул Эбису, - Где я?  
\- У меня дома, - спокойно ответил Генма, зевнув.  
\- А… а я не помню, как мы сюда попали, - растерянно пробормотал сенсей, едва ворочая языком.  
\- Я перемещение сделал, ты такой несчастный был, куда тебя тащить пешком, - пробормотал Генма, плотнее прижимаясь к Эбису, устраиваясь уютнее и собираясь снова уснуть.  
\- А-а-а, - протянул элитный учитель.  
Над ухом рассыпался мягкий смешок:  
\- Н-да, Эбису-сенсей… Вас еще пить учить и учить…  
\- Это ты меня накачал, свинья! - простонал Эбису, морщась от болезненной пульсации в голове.  
\- Ага, и воспользовавшись положением, лишил девственности, - на этот раз Генма зевнул с завыванием, - Как институтку.  
\- Дурак, - фыркнул Эбису и снова сморщился от головной боли, - ты же сказал, что я лось.  
\- Угу. И еще трепетная лань, - напомнил Ширануи ему куда-то в шею щекотно и жарко.  
\- Где у тебя туалет? Я пить хочу, - выдавил Эбису, едва ворочая языком.  
\- Попить, вообще-то на кухне можно, - удивился Генма.  
\- Мммм, - замычал сенсей, не в состоянии тратить последние силы на объяснения, - В туалет, потом пить.  
\- А-а-а, а то я уже испугался, что ты… - начал было Генма, но Эбису его перебил, не в силах плюнуть в него ядом:  
\- Иди в жопу, Генма! Мне не до шуток!  
\- Да ладно, ладно, - стал сползать с футона Генма, но тут же не смог отказать себе в удовольствии и не добавить ехидно:  
\- Хотя предложение очень заманчивое.  
\- Сука, - простонал Эбису, и стал поворачиваться на другой бок, чтобы не слишком сильно отдавалось в голове. Его рука, а именно острые, набитые тренировками костяшки пальцев, описав дугу, тут же со всего размаху попали во что-то мягкое.  
\- Блядь! - раздался в темноте рык, - Эбису! Твою ж мать!  
\- Мммм? - простонал Эбису, мучительно заставляя себя перевернуться и приподняться, поскольку понял, что что-то натворил.  
\- Что «му», любимый ты мой?! Нет! Ты не лань! Ты, сука, птеродактиль! Хули ты тут крылами размахался! Очкозавр домашний обыкновенный! - жалобно стонал Генма.  
\- Генма, прости, я… - растерялся Эбису и, наконец, перевернулся, поднялся, поборов вспышки, методично тумкающие в голове, и встал на колени. Во тьме, пульсирующей красноватыми вспышками, страдающий сенсей разглядел очертания черной тени, сидящей на пятках и прижавшей руки к лицу, завесившись длинными волосами до плеч.  
\- Эбису, ты мне решил глаз высадить? – укоряющее спросил Генма, утираясь кулаком, как плачущий ребенок. Острое чувство нежности вдруг захлестнуло Эбису.  
\- Генма… дай я посмотрю, - приблизился к нему Эбису.  
\- И что ты тут в темноте хочешь увидеть? - поинтересовался Ширануи.  
Эбису, не надеясь на свой контуженный выпитым вестибулярный аппарат, осторожно протянул руки, чтобы больше не делать резких телодвижений и снова не попасть Генме по лицу. Коснувшись запястий спец-джонина, попытался отвести его руки от глаз, сделал на коленях еще один осторожный шажок ближе и аккуратненько наступил коленкой Генме между ног.  
Звук, который издал Генма, скорее был похож на сип раненого вепря, придавленного бетонной плитой. Ширануи, тут же зажав руки между ног, резко согнулся от дикой боли, и по инерции со всей дури шарахнул лбом в переносицу Эбису, пытавшегося заботливо заглянуть ему в лицо.  
\- Ебать… - только и смог выдавить элитный учитель, гордость и пример для подражания подрастающего поколения, зажмурившись от боли, схватившись за нос и откинувшись на пятки, чувствуя, как хлынувшая кровь заливает его губы, подбородок, сочится сквозь пальцы и капает вниз, сползая по запястьям. Эбису медленно проморгался, ловя остатки вспышек фейерверков в глазах.  
\- Эбису… сука ты элитная, ты меня совсем угандошить решил? - просипел Генма, уткнувшись лицом учителю в причинное место и не в силах разогнуться от боли. Искушение укусить в отместку было столь велико, что Генма с трудом поборол это желание, повернул голову на бок, прижимаясь щекой к ляжке Эбису, всхлипнул и зажмурил глаза, чувствуя, как на щеку и волосы капают горячие капли. Эбису шмыгнул носом, давясь кровью.  
\- Ты чё там, плачешь что ли? - простонал Генма сквозь зубы, не в состоянии открыть глаза.  
\- Да не плачу я! - булькнул кровью Эбису, снова шмыгнул и засунул нос в сгиб локтя, в рукав рубашки, чтобы не пачкать кровью Генму и его постель.  
Генма, изредка содрогаясь в последних конвульсиях, хрипло дышал Эбису в ляжку, и сенсей осторожно положил ладонь на его растрепанную голову, поглаживая и путаясь пальцами в прядях волос, испачканных в крови.  
Генма медленно выпростал руки, заполз ладонями Эбису под бедра и прижался всем телом, гася последние вспышки боли.  
Наконец, придя в себя, Генма кое-как поднялся и сполз с футона.  
\- Блин, от тебя один дискомфорт! - насмешливо произнес Генма, нащупав выключатель. Свет озарил комнату, заставив джонинов зажмуриться. Генма открыл глаза. Прямо на него смотрели огромные, какие-то испуганные глазищи Эбису.  
\- Твою мать! Ты что ж молчал-то?! - заорал Генма, бросаясь к сенсею.  
\- Да я… - начал было Эбису, но Генма быстро отвел его руки от лица, сложил печать и приблизил ладони к носу несчастного сенсея. Нежно-зеленая чакра тихо зашелестела, останавливая кровь и заглушая боль.  
\- М-да, - протянул задумчиво Генма, разглядывая дело своих рук, вернее, своего лба, - Давненько у меня такой горячей ночки не было! И самое обидное, что даже ведь пальцем не тронул! Даже поприставать не успел! Было бы хоть за дело, не так обидно было бы! Представляю, что завтра скажут, когда нас увидят. Все решат, что я тебя избил, пытаясь изнасиловать в грубой форме, а ты оказывал сопротивление, вот увидишь. И ведь никто не поверит, что ты на меня первый напал! И Хатаке с Умино отмудохают меня за тебя, как обоссавшегося пуделя, скажут, что я мерзкое животное, а ты…  
\- А я трепетная лань и домашний очкозавр, - хмыкнул Эбису. Два спец-джонина посмотрели друг на друга, губы их медленно расползлись в стороны и они оба захохотали.  
\- Ладно, пошли в ванную, будем тебя отмывать, - вздохнул Генма, когда они отсмеялись.  
\- И тебя тоже, - улыбнулся Эбису.  
В ванной две физиономии - одна в кровище, с раздутым, налившимся синью носом и уже начавшими определяться синяками под глазами от мощного удара в переносицу, и вторая, с опухшим красным глазом, с темнеющим банальным синяком вокруг и почему-то тоже в крови - уставились на себя в зеркало.  
\- Красавцы, - хмыкнул Генма, включая воду.  
\- Прости, - снова тихо извинился Эбису.  
\- Да что ты все заладил - прости да прости! - отмахнулся Генма и стащил с себя черную, местами в мокрых кровяных пятнах, футболку. Эбису уставился в зеркало на Генму, не в состоянии заставить себя отвести взгляд. Гибкое тело напряглось, поднимая руки с футболкой, крепкие жилы перекатились под кожей на руках, вырисовались квадратики пресса, из футболки вывалился и скользнул яркой змейкой по груди именной жетон на цепочке. Эбису сглотнул и вздрогнул - который раз за сегодня?  
Генма шваркнул футболку на пол и встретился с глазами Эбису в зеркале.  
\- Что? - спросил он, но губы его уже поползли в стороны - знал, стервец, какое впечатление производит.  
Эбису мотнул головой и ничего не сказал.  
\- Что, совсем ничего?! Да ладно тебе, вредина, мог бы и сказать, что я тебе нравлюсь, - съёрничал Генма.  
\- Нравишься, - признался Эбису.  
\- Ну слава Ками! - тихо рассмеялся Генма, сунув голову под кран и смывая кровь Эбису с волос и лица. Потом, пригоршней зачерпнув воды, смыл кровь на плече, пропитавшуюся сквозь футболку.  
Учитель смотрел на переливающиеся мышцы спины, на ровные четки выпирающих позвонков, и ему вдруг так захотелось провести по спине ладонями, огладить, обласкать, прижаться губами к этим таким беззащитным сейчас косточкам… Но руки его были в крови, и губы тоже, и весь он был, как с бойни.  
\- Надо белье постельное снять и свежее постелить, а то все в крови, - фыркнул водой Генма.  
\- Прости, от меня одни неприятности, - пробормотал Эбису.  
\- Слушай, заканчивай уже, а? Я тебе нос сломал, а ты еще прощения просишь! - ответил Генма, не глядя завинчивая краны с водой, - Блин, кому рассказать - уссаться можно - герой-любовник, бля… Ни разу еще трахнуться не успели, а я уже нос своему любимому свернул…  
\- А я тебе глаз подбил и кхм… и яйца отдавил, - снова повинился Эбису.  
\- Вот-вот, я же говорю - лось! - отжал мокрые волосы Генма и нащупал на крючке полотенце, - Давай, отмывайся, яйцедав несчастный!  
\- Кто?! - растерялся Эбису, уже зачерпнувший полные пригоршни воды, вытаращив в зеркало глаза и встретившись с глазами Генмы, превратившимися в щелочки - один от фингала, второй от смеха.  
\- Любимый и драгоценный, вот кто! Пойду чаю, что ли, заварю… Поспали, блин… Эбису, чума ты болотная! Как же ты один все это время жил? Тебя ж одного опасно оставлять.  
\- Вообще-то, пока я один жил, мне никто носов не ломал, - съязвил в ответ Эбису, - А от твоей заботы я калекой стану…  
\- Позволь напомнить, мой дражайший забывчивый друг, что началось все с того, что кто-то захотел заботливо посмотреть, вышиб он мне глаз с первой попытки или стоит повторить, - парировал Генма. Эбису закусил губу и опустил глаза.  
\- Ну, Эбису? Ну ты чего? Слушай, я знаю, что я мудак и шутки у меня такие же мудацкие, но ничего поделать не могу. Меня как понесет, что хоть сам себе язык откусывай! Но ты ведь привыкнешь, да? - Генма быстро чмокнул Эбису в скулу у глаза, подобравшись сзади.  
\- Да, кстати, туалет - соседняя дверь, - вспомнил Генма и удалился.  
Эбису снял промокшую от крови рубашку. «Да, умыванием тут явно не обойдешься», подумал он, разглядывая себя в зеркало. Нос уже не болел - спасибо Генме. Хоть и зараза, но медик неплохой, ничего не скажешь. Эбису осмотрелся по сторонам и не найдя, куда пристроить грязную рубашку, аккуратно свернул ее в комочек и положил на пол на Генмину футболку.  
Эбису по пояс залез под кран над ванной, смывая кровь с груди, живота, локтя, в который прятал нос, глядя, как в ванну стекают красноватые струи.  
В этот момент в ванную заглянул Генма, швырнул на пол скомканное в одну большую кучу постельное белье в пятнах крови и крикнул на выходе:  
\- А в душ не проще? Я тебе сейчас полотенце принесу.  
\- Надо замочить все, иначе кровь потом не отстираем, - крикнул Эбису в ответ.  
\- Да я сейчас машинку загружу, неужели ты думаешь, что я руками стираю? Я конечно, героический шиноби, но не до такой степени, - фыркнул Генма, открывая где-то на уровне коленок Эбису лючок машинки. Попыхтев и чуть не пинками запихав в небольшую старенькую машинку всю кучу, Генма протянул руку:  
\- Штаны давай, вон тоже все в крови.  
Эбису тупо взглянул на Генму, для чего ему пришлось повернуть голову под краном вбок, и он тут же залил ухо водой.  
\- Не стоит, зачем… - засмущался Эбису, выковыривая пальцем воду из уха, - Может, я лучше технику перемещения сделаю и домой? Я и так тебе сколько неприятностей причинил…  
\- К черту все твои техники! - буркнул Генма, - Не отпущу я тебя никуда.  
Ширануи так забавно набычился и глядел исподлобья, сложив руки на груди, отчего выглядел как-то по-мальчишески трогательно с этим фонарем под глазом, что Эбису сдался. Впрочем, не больно-то учитель и сопротивлялся - приличия приличиями, конечно, и воспитание, и мораль, и прочие высокие материи, но к чему лицемерить - он не хотел никуда уходить. Не сейчас. Может быть потом, чуть позже…  
\- Ну и не отпускай, - согласился Эбису, и на душе почему-то стало легко и ясно. Генма сразу лицом просветлел и снова протянул руку:  
\- Тогда снимай штаны!  
\- Эмм? - Эбису уставился на него с глупой улыбкой, не улавливая причинной связи между первым и вторым.  
\- Сейчас стирку запустим - к утру высохнет все, - пояснил Генма.  
\- А-а-а, ну да, ты прав, - Эбису расстегнул застежку и стал стягивать штаны. Генма смотрел на действия элитного сенсея, привалившись плечом к притолоке.  
\- Черт, Эбису, давай быстрее, а то вот так медленно и печально раздеваться у тебя слишком сексуально получается, и ты меня просто заводишь! - с наглой ухмылкой выдал Генма.  
Эбису опешил, побыстрее стащил штаны, запутался в штанине, неловко попрыгав на одной ноге, и протянул их Генме, стыдливо уводя глаза в сторону.  
\- Мда, стиптизера из тебя не выйдет. А говорили, что ты скрытый извращенец! - печально констатировал Генма. Эбису, вспыхнув, швырнул в него штаны, Генма поймал их на лету, смеясь, и пока запихивал их в машинку, все посмеивался, поглядывая на Эбису.  
\- Иди чай заваривай! - буркнул Эбису, как истинный шиноби сдерживая неимоверным усилием воли неукротимое желание треснуть Ширануи по загривку.  
Закрыв за Генмой дверь, Эбису включил душ. Плотные стремительные струи ударили с грохотом в ванну, пар постепенно начал обволакивать зеркало, шторку, стены.  
Под горячей водой было хорошо и спокойно. И голова почему-то уже не болела - видимо, когда Генма нос врачевал, заодно и голове подвезло. Эбису грелся под горячей водой и думал - положение становится патовым. Понятно, что попив чаю, им придется лечь в одну постель снова. И если Генма заботливо уложил его, пьяного, и благородно всего лишь прикорнул рядом, невинно обняв, то это можно объяснить тем, что либо Ширануи просто решил, что с невменяемым сенсеем все равно ничего путного не сделаешь, либо он и вправду не думал об этом, просто позаботился об Эбису.  
Но теперь они достаточно протрезвели для того, чтобы просто лечь рядом, невинно обняться и снова уснуть… Эбису не мальчик, тоже понимал, что последует за этим. Только вот отказываться от этого он почему-то не хотел.  
У него так давно уже никого не было… И так давно никто не говорил ему «люблю», когда не только тела, но и души сплетаются воедино так, что сразу и не разорвать…  
Только вот не был уверен Эбису в том, что Генма серьезен. И боялся он именно этого - зная Генму, ни в чем нельзя быть уверенным. Ками знает, что из этого выйдет… Ведь Ширануи, что кот, он ничей - хоть и ластится, и урчит, а рано или поздно все равно в форточку шмыг, только задранный хвост с яйцами тебе покажет, и был таков. А потом придет, как ни в чем не бывало, потрется о ноги, скажет: «Жрать давай!», на колени вспрыгнет, клубочком свернется и таким шнурком прикинется, что и не захочешь, а прижмешь к себе и гладить начнешь.  
И понимал все это взволнованный учитель, и знал, на что шел. Вот только понять не мог, почему он готов сейчас наплевать на все свои принципы? Почему он согласен быть с Ширануи, почему он хочет, чтобы эти жилистые сильные руки ласкали его тело, даже зная, что не завтра утром, так через месяц все закончится? А ведь это рано или поздно закончится.  
После того, как Эбису застал своего любимого с другим, он был растоптан, унижен, раздавлен, уничтожен и захлебывался от боли еще очень долго. А потом заставил себя встать и пойти дальше, и научился умело держать одинаково приветливую для всех улыбку на лице. Только вот глаза за очками прятал теперь всегда. Раньше просто казалось, что темные очки - это круто, а теперь они стали его глазами. Холодными, тускло поблескивающими, равнодушными и ничего не выражающими кроме зеркального отражения собеседника. И никто не видел его настоящий взгляд - потерянный, усталый, одинокий и глубоко разочарованный. Два года Эбису оттачивал свою гордость, два года твердил себе и убеждал, что просто одноразового секса ему не надо, этого слишком мало, это слишком просто. Почти заставил себя поверить в то, что уж лучше одному, чем с кем попало… Два года учился делать взгляд таким же тусклым и равнодушно-холодным, как стекла очков, чтобы однажды снять эти дурацкие очки и смело встретить спокойными ледяными глазами любой взгляд.  
Но вот сейчас все два года мозготрахания и упорного самовнушения шли под хвост именно этому коту с яйцами… Эбису хотел этого парня, со всем его потаскушечьим прошлым, со всеми его ухмылками и подъебками, со всем его раздолбайством. Хотел страстно, горячо, понимая, что давно хотел, только сам себе признаться боялся. И потому и бесился каждый раз, когда видел Генму. И согласился бы раньше, предложи Ширануи ему переспать. Ну так, поломался бы для приличия, и все равно ведь согласился бы… И сейчас он отдавал себе отчет, что выйдет из душа, завернутый в полотенце на бедрах, и Генма прищурит свои кошачьи глаза, и понесется душа в рай, а жопа по кочкам. Но Эбису не боялся больше, что завтра всего этого может больше не быть. Одна вещь, которая наделяла спокойствием его душу - та самая валентинка, которую написал ему Генма. Ведь просто так такие парни вот такие слова не пишут… И остальное было уже не важно..  
И тут словно молнией шарахнуло Эбису прямо промеж глаз, в то самое место, в которое попал лбом Генма.  
\- Твою мать! - рявкнул он, стукнув по колену кулаком и охнул от боли.  
\- Эбису! Что случилось? - через мгновение дернул запертую дверь Генма снаружи.  
Эбису готов был расплакаться от злости на самого себя. Он выключил воду, медленно вытерся полотенцем.  
\- Эбису! Открой быстро! - снова крикнул Генма, обеспокоенно стукнув в дверь, не слыша ответа.  
Эбису вышел из ванной с полотенцем на бедрах и, глядя остановившимися глазами на Генму, едва выговорил:  
\- Твоя танка… Она в заднем кармане штанов осталась… И теперь она…  
\- Ками-сама, Эбису! Теперь ей пиздец, чё! - ехидно всплеснул руками Генма.  
\- Ты не понимаешь… Она… она погибла… Это была первая валентинка в моей жизни, первые стихи для меня, понимаешь? От тебя… - расстроенный Эбису даже не заметил ехидства в реплике вечно стебущегося Генмы.  
Но тут Ширануи посерьезнел, взял Эбису за плечи и привлек к себе:  
\- Ну ладно тебе! Ну не переживай, пожалуйста! Я тебе еще напишу. Другую. Пороюсь в библиотеке и найду что-нибудь красивое… Или сам попробую, хочешь? Только тебе только от меня.  
\- Обещаешь? - вскинул на него глаза сенсей.  
\- Обещаю, - мягко усмехнулся Генма, - Прямо завтра. Пойдем, чай остывает. Черт, как же ты меня напугал…  
Они молча пили чай, а за окном завывал февральский ночной холодный ветер. Им не хотелось говорить, они просто смотрели друг на друга. А когда чай закончился, Генма встал и протянул руку Эбису. После душа и горячего чая сонливость снова накатила на учителя. Глаза слипались, и в голове даже мыслей никаких не было. Но это была сладкая полудрема - было хорошо, спокойно и очень легко, словно дышать. Он взял Генму за протянутую руку и поднялся к нему, глядя на него осоловелыми глазами.  
Они улеглись на свежую постель, и Генма, укутав одеялом Эбису, как ребенка, по самые уши, пробрался руками к его теплому животу, обняв, прижимаясь грудью и животом к его спине, подсовывая коленки ему под колени, сплетая ступни друг с другом, коснулся губами плеча и тихо сказал:  
\- Спи, пьянчужка...  
Эбису вздохнул и вдруг понял, что совсем не знал Генму. Никакой он не потаскун, и не раздолбай… Только по-настоящему любящий человек вот так прижмется к тебе, уткнется в шею носом, и никогда не воспользуется твоей слабостью, не будет настаивать на близости, и не попросит о ней, и даже не будет ждать, что предложат. И совсем не обидится из-за этого. Он просто обнимет, оградит собой от всего на свете, окутает своим теплом, и, целуя, как ребенка, скажет: «Спи! Я просто буду рядом».  
\- Мы ведь вместе? - услышал Эбису шепот, впадая в дрему.  
\- Да. Мы давно уже вместе, просто не поняли сразу, - прошептал сонно Эбису.  
\- Ты меня тоже не отпускай никуда, хорошо? - дыхание пощекотало шею, скользнуло по уху.  
\- Хорошо, - шепнул Эбису, но в ответ ему раздалось ровное глубокое дыхание. Эбису улыбнулся, переплел свои пальцы с длинными пальцами Генмы, расслабившимися у него на животе, и, поймав его ритм дыхания, уже засыпая, понял, что так дышать намного легче. Вместе - вдох. Вместе - выдох. Вдох. Выдох. Вместе…


End file.
